Bad Boys
by LikeaDcriss
Summary: A badboy!Blaine story. When Kurt is sent to the Dalton Academy for the criminally disposed, how will he cope? Will he come out sane, or more importantly, alive? And who the hell is the dark haired boy who seems to be following him around? T for language.
1. First meeting

Kurt groaned. He shouldn't be here. He didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve five months in the Dalton Academy for the criminally disposed. This place was for the loonies who were fresh out of Juvie. Not him, sweet, innocent Kurt Hummel.

Well, maybe not quite as sweet and innocent as he looked, but still, nice and kind. Mostly. It wasn't his fault he had beaten David Karofsky into a coma. He had been provoked! Karofsky had… Had _kissed _him. And Kurt had just been so angry, so full of hate for this boy that his fists had started flying before he knew what was going on. He had beaten the guy to a pulp, crying silently the whole time.

* * *

><p>Mr. Schuester had found him, red eyed and weak in the corridor outside the locker room. He had comforted him, hugged him, told him everything was going to be OK. They found Karofsky half an hour later. No one had suspected Kurt, of course. The guy was hardly popular. There were plenty of people who could have turned on him. But when the guy came around, a full fortnight later, and had been asked who did it, he had told them Kurt's name without hesitation. The police turned up on the doorstep of the Hummel-Hudson family home, the night after his father's wedding – to Finn's mom, Carole – and arrested Kurt.<p>

The resulting court case and trial had, in all honesty, bored Kurt. If they were going to send him to Juvie, why didn't they just do it already? His life was over as it is. He was going to get beaten ten times worse than he had ever been beaten before at the place they were sending him, especially from the way Puck described it. And even once he escaped that hellhole of a place; he would have a criminal record and, subsequently, would never be able to achieve his dreams.

But, somehow, he had gotten lucky. The jury decided, after a whole load of evidence from the whole of the New Directions, including Mr. Schue, that Kurt had been provoked and it was only his first offence, so they were not going to send him to a Juvenile Delinquent centre. They couldn't, however, let Kurt get away with nothing. The Karofsky family were not going to let this go that easily. They gave Kurt a hefty fine to compensate for Karofsky and his family and they decided that Kurt should be sent to Dalton, a special rehabilitation unit for boys. They also said, thankfully, that if Kurt came out of Dalton with a clean slate, a changed boy, then he would not be given a criminal record, and could continue life as if none of this ever happened. Kurt hoped and prayed that he could manage that.

* * *

><p>And now here he was. His first day at this dump, wearing, not his best first day outfit, but a white dress shirt, red and blue tie, grey dress trousers and a revolting blue blazer with red piping. He was wearing a pair of shiny dress shoes. He had, however, done his hair in a different style than usual. Messier, more spiked-up, he figured he looked at least a little more like he would fit in here than usual. He took a deep breath, and walked through the door. Immediately, he was greeted by a scent that just screamed "teenage boy". Sweat, mixed with axe, mixed with a scent Kurt was pretty sure was pure testosterone. He saw several teenage boys, all with their uniforms bordering on tramp-ish messy. Crumpled shirts, loose ties, blazers that were ripped, dirtied, or in a few cases, dotted with what looked like burn marks. Trousers with ripped knees and ragged hems.<p>

Kurt quickly ducked into a doorway and undid his top button, loosening his tie and un-tucking his shirt. He rolled up the sleeves of his blazer and shirt, and stepped back into the hallway. He took a deep breath, and tried his best to look tough as he searched in vain for the head's office.

"Hey New Kid!" A voice called. Kurt's gaze flicked up from where it had been focused on his map of the compound and found the speaker. A short, dark haired boy with the most amazing hazel eyes was leaning against the wall ahead of Kurt. He was totally gorgeous.

_Yeah, and he looks like he'd beat you up as soon as look at you.. _A voice in the back of Kurt's head whispered. It was true. The boy's shirt was rumpled, and his grey trousers hung low, exposing the waistband of his black boxers. His tie was hung around his neck, not even knotted, the end tattered and frayed. His blazer was nowhere to be found. The remains of a bruise shadowed his right cheek. When Kurt didn't reply, the boy continued to speak.

"Head's Office is that way." He jerked his thumb down a hallway to his right. Kurt blinked disbelievingly at the boy. Was he lying? Deliberately sending Kurt the wrong way? He sighed. His only option was to follow the boy's directions. It wasn't like he had any better ideas.

"Th-thanks, I guess." Kurt managed to stammer out. Much to his dismay, the boy just winked at him and walked off. Kurt walked down the hallway he had pointed out, and within minutes, arrived at the head's office. The boy had actually helped him… That was weird.

_God Kurt, stop being so judgemental! Just because he's in a rehabilitation centre, doesn't mean he can't be nice once in a while! _His conscience piped up again.

"You've changed your tune.." He muttered. Great. First the academy, now this. He was talking to himself. That was just what he needed. Staying nice and normal, so he could still have friends when he got the hell out of this place. He sighed, and strode into the office.

The receptionist looked up, raking him with her eyes. She gave a bitchy little sneer.

"Kurt Hummel?" She said, her voice nasal and incredibly annoying.

"Yes." Kurt all but snapped. She pressed a buzzer on her desk and spoke into a little microphone.

"There's a Kurt Hummel here to see you. New Student. Shall I send him in?"

_ "Yes, yes, Patricia, send him in. Stop being so darn formal the whole time. This is a school, not an office." _A voice blared out of the speaker. Kurt grinned smugly, and the receptionist, Patricia, he assumed, turned a violent shade of red. Kurt rolled his eyes and went through the door into the head's office.

The head himself was an aging man, with a head of dark brown hair and steely grey eyes behind his square glasses. He was tall, but he looked kind of stocky and built to Kurt. Kurt tentatively took a seat in front of his desk.

"So Kurt. I am Principal Evans. This is your first time at a place like this, I assume, from your positively spotless record?" He began, his voice deep and booming.

"Yes, sir." Kurt said quietly. Much to his surprise, the man burst out laughing.

"Oh, that is a good one. Sir! Hah. I've been called many things in my time here. Wanker, Douche bag, Old git… But Sir… That certainly is a new one." He said once he had recovered himself. "What are you doing here? Clearly you have more manners and class than most of the boys here put together."

"I beat up a guy who was bullying me." Kurt said, his confidence growing a little, so he was able to look the man in the eyes when he said it.

"And why was he bullying you?" The man asked, his tone actually sounding somewhat concerned. Suddenly, there was a crackle from the speakers. Principal Evans heaved an exasperated sigh, and pressed the button. "Patricia. How many times. Stop eavesdropping on my conversations with the students. This room is soundproof for a reason!" A muffled "Sorry…" could be heard from the speakers. Kurt fought back another smile. Patricia reminded him of one Rachel Berry from back at McKinley. Ruthless and annoying, but with bitchy added on top. At least Rachel was nice. Most of the time.

"Now, where were we?" Principal Evans asked, leaning back on his chair. "A boy was bullying you. Why exactly?"

"Because I'm gay." Kurt said hesitantly. The Principal didn't even bat an eyelid. He just shook his head.

"Oh dear. There is so much ignorance in the world today. Now anyway, Kurt, here is your timetable, and the key to your room. I assume your clothes and things are being delivered later?" He continued without a pause.

"Yes. They'll arrive about lunchtime." Kurt almost sighed. This guy was actually pretty nice. Or maybe he had just taken a liking to Kurt, since he was the first boy not to mouth off at him…

"I'll see that they are taken up to your room. Now, I'd like to say that things here will be easy for you. But they probably won't be. Just come to me if you have any trouble. I don't really feel like I need to explain this to you, Kurt, you seem like an intelligent boy, but it is customary for me to explain our rules. You must not smoke cigarettes or any other form of drug while on the premises, you must not drink alcohol while on the premises. You must not inject, consume or inhale any other kind of drug on the premises. You must not have sexual relations of any kind while you are on the premises-"

Kurt's eyebrows shot up. The Principal smiled wryly.

"Kurt, you aren't the only gay guy here. There are plenty. And you would be surprised what some straight boys would do after a few months without any girls... Moving along.. You must not skip class; you must attend at least one therapy session a week. You must be in your room by the ten thirty curfew. There are room checks, and if you are found out of your room after curfew, there will be consequences. You are not to leave school grounds on a weekday unless you have explicit permission from me. You are allowed out at weekends, but you must be accompanied by at least one Warden if there are more than three of you, or if one or more of the persons in your group is currently under mental well-being assessment. Hmm.. That is about it. You have missed pretty much your whole first class, so I would advise you to go straight to second hour. Go straight down the hall, take the second right, then the first left, and then go straight on until you reach classroom 16A. English class. You got that?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure." Kurt said, which was a total lie. As well as being overwhelmed by the sheer number of rules this place had, the directions the principal had given him had gone straight in one ear and out of the other.

"Good. Then you are free to go. I trust I will have no trouble from you Kurt. Maybe you could even turn some of our boys around! I hear you were in show choir at your old school?" Kurt nodded, no longer trusting his voice. "Well, we have our own show choir. The Dalton Warblers. You should join. Some of our boys are really quite talented, and they just need a good influence to get them to work a little harder. Winning the competition would mean everything to them."

"But.. But sectionals are in two weeks, s- I mean, Principal Evans." Kurt couldn't help but say.

"I'm sure they'll accept you. They are in desperate need of new voices, new blood, so to speak." Kurt gulped at the expression. The principal smiled, and just then, a loud bell went off. "Ah. The changeover bell. Hurry to your class!" He urged. Kurt left the office, past a very bored looking Patricia who appeared to be doing her nails under the desk, and into the corridor. There, waiting for him, right outside the door was the same short, curly haired boy from before. His tie was knotted now, and a tatty blazer was hung over one of his shoulders. He was smiling at Kurt in a way that made him feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Hey New Kid. Walk with me." He grabbed the timetable, from Kurt's hands. "Oh cool. You're in my English class. Come with me." He walked off, not even looking over his shoulder to see if Kurt was following. Too late, Kurt realized he didn't have his map either. It had been in the same hand as the timetable…

_Oh god… _Kurt thought, as he was forced to follow. He could tell already that the attention of this boy was not exactly what one would call good. _What a perfect way to start my first day.. _His conscience muttered bitterly, and Kurt couldn't help but agree.


	2. Singing in the shower

**A/N: Here is chapter 2. Sorry it took so long, I've been busy with school and stuff.. Yup, I'm still not on summer holidays yet... Two and a half more days! I just wanted to say a massive thank you to all the people who favorited, reviewed or added the story to their story alerts :D It really means alot every time I get one of those emails :D So thanks :D Enjoy chapter 2! :DDD**

* * *

><p>Somehoew, Kurt ended up falling into step beside the dark haired boy as he led him through the maze of corridors. Kurt was sure that this was <em>not <em>the route the principal had given him, but what could he do? The boy had his map _and _his timetable.

"So New Kid. Why are you here?" He asked, a mischievous grin on his face.

"Why are _you _here?" Kurt retorted. "What's your name, anyway?"

"What's _yours_?" The boy replied in a crude imitation of Kurt's voice. "Hah. I'm kidding. I know who you are." Kurt stopped, standing stock-still.

"You.. You do?" He was beginning to feel more than a little freaked out by this whole situation.

"Sure." The boy said, his expression pure smugness. He had turned and was facing Kurt, about five feet in front of him. The corridor was deserted. A shiver ran down Kurt's spine. He should _not _be alone with this boy. "You're Kurt Hummel. You beat up a bully, huh?" Kurt gulped.

"How do you know that?" He asked, taking a step backwards. The boy responded by taking two steps toward Kurt, his hazel eyes glinting.

"I have my ways. Its amazing what people will do if they think it'll give them a better chance at getting off with you.." He chuckled, and pretended to examine his nails, doing a perfect impression of someone Kurt had seen just minutes ago..

"Patricia? The receptionist?" Kurt gasped. "She told you all that? How unprofessional!"

"The very same. She's incorrigible. No matter how many times I tell her she isn't my type, she won't listen." He rolled his eyes.

"She's not? I thought she was kind of pretty…" Kurt lied. Here was his chance to find out if his suspicions were true.

"Nope. She lacks a certain.. Piece of anatomy.. Needed to turn me on." He said, and looked Kurt up and down, smirking all the while.

"So you _are _gay…" Kurt murmured.

"What do you mean, so I am gay? I thought it was obvious." His eyes flickered up and down Kurt's slender form again.

"Oh, shit.. Was that out loud?" Kurt said. "Anyway, shouldn't we be getting to class? We're going to be really late, and it's my first day. I'd rather not make a bad first impression. Now, if you'd just be so kind as to give me my map back, I'll be on my way." Kurt smiled at the boy snarkily and made a grab for the map.

"Ah-ah-ah!" The dark haired boy laughed, jumping back. He folded up the map and stuck it in the waistband of his boxers. Then he lunged forward, grabbing Kurt's wrist. "You aren't going _anywhere._" He whispered ominously, pushing Kurt against the wall. He grinned, and stepped closer to Kurt, so their bodies were just centimetres apart.

"Stop! Wh-what are you doing! You don't even know if I'm gay!" Kurt cried, trying to struggle. The boy just grabbed his other wrist and pressed himself even closer to Kurt, so their knees were touching.

"Oh believe me honey, I know when someone's gay. Even if you didn't have it practically tattooed across your forehead, I have an _excellent_ gaydar. Also, in what other situation would the bullying become so horrendous that you would beat the bully up that bad?" A flicker of _something, _something raw and pitiful, flashed across the boy's eyes for a second, but Kurt blinked and it was gone. "Even if you were straight, you'd be gay by the time I'm done with you."

"How do you know I'm not already in a relationship? I could have a really tough boyfriend, and he could come here and beat you up for hitting on his man." Kurt was proud that his voice didn't crack this time. _Act, Kurt. Act. _He thought fiercely.

"But you don't. If you had a boyfriend, would he have let you get bullied so badly? Would you have let the homophobic bullying get you down so much if you had someone to talk to about it?" Kurt could feel the boy's breath against his lips every time he spoke.

"Get off me!" Kurt practically yelled at the boy, struggling more than ever. The boy just laughed.

"You're sexy when you're angry, new kid.." He murmured. He took one hand from Kurt's wrist and used it to cup the back of his neck. "Don't try and pretend you don't want this.." He whispered right into Kurt's ear. That was it. The last straw. Kurt used the advantage of having one hand free and pulled it back…

SLAP. The sound of skin hitting skin echoed across the hallway. The boy jumped back, clutching his cheek, where there was a livid pink hand-mark.

"You fucking bitch!" He swore vehemently. "You know what, fuck this. I'm out of here." He chucked Kurt's map on the ground, along with his timetable, and stalked away, hands balled into fists.

It took Kurt a few moments to come back to himself. Then it hit him. He was all alone, in the middle of a strange school, with no idea how to get to his classroom, and he had just slapped the one person who had tried to help him. Sure, it had probably all just been a ploy to help him get into Kurt's pants, but still. Not only that, but Kurt was sure he had just made a pretty powerful enemy.

* * *

><p>Fifteen whole minutes later, Kurt entered his second hour, panting and red in the face.<p>

"Ah, you must be Mr. Hummel. So you've decided to join us at last. What a brilliant first impression you are making on us all!" The teacher said sarcastically. Kurt finally caught his breath, managing to say:

"I'm really sorry, Mr, um," He glanced at his timetable, "Hollen. I got a bit lost on my way here from the principal's office." He suddenly spotted the curly haired boy, sitting in the back row between a tough looking Asian and a tall black guy. The outline of Kurt's palm was still imprinted on his cheek. As Kurt looked at him, he smirked, and whispered something to his friends. They whispered back. Kurt frowned.

"Whatever, Kurt, is it?" Kurt nodded. "I've had enough of listening to you already. Take the seat next to David." He said, pointing at the seat next to the tall black guy. Just two seats away from his hazel-eyed tormentor. _Great._

* * *

><p>Kurt walked down the corridor, trying to look purposeful. He had run into the principal at the end of morning classes, and he had informed him that Warbler rehearsals were after school, from 4 to 5. He had told him again to go and audition, so that was what Kurt was doing. After English class, he had done his best to avoid the boy with the curly hair, but the more he tried, the more difficult it seemed to become.<p>

He gulped, and tried to concentrate, following the directions the Principal had given him, managing to remember them a little better this time, and finally came across a pair of large doors. One of them was slightly ajar. Inside sat eight boys. Two blondes, two brunettes, a guy with black hair, two African-American guys and an Asian boy, all seated on leather couches, talking in low voices. Kurt cleared his throat, knocking on the door.

"Is this the Dalton Academy Warblers?" He asked.

"So what if it is?" A white-blonde guy asked. The brunette next to him echoed with:

"Yeah! What if it is?"

"If it is then I want to join.." Kurt replied, smiling a little at their defensive attitudes.

"Can you sing?" The guy with the black hair and a butt chin asked.

"Duh." Kurt replied, rolling his eyes.

"Well prove it then, smartass." The guy replied.

"_It won't be easy_

_You'll think it strange_

_When I try to explain how I feel. _

_That I still need your love after all that I've done_

_You won't believe me_

_All you will see is a boy you once knew_

_Even though I am dressed to the nines_

_At sixes and sevens with you_

_I had to let it happen, I had to change_

_Couldn't stay all my life down at heel_

_Looking out the window, staying out of the sun_

_So I chose freedom_

_Running around, trying everything new_

_Nothing impressed me at all_

_I never expected it to_

_Don't cry for me Argentina, _

_The truth is I never left you_

_All through my wild days_

_My mad existence_

_I kept my promise._

_Don't keep your distance.."_

At the end of the song, the boys in front of Kurt sat, their mouths agape, dumbfounded.

"Wow, man. You can really sing!" A chubby brunette said.

"Does everyone agree that.." The black haired boy trailed off, not knowing Kurt's name.

"Kurt." He supplied.

"Kurt, here, should be allowed to join?" He finished. There was a chorus of 'yeah's and 'Sure's. "Awesome. Welcome to the club, Kurt. I'm Thad. This here is Jeff-" He pointed at the white blonde "-Nick," The brunette who was seated just a tad too close to the blonde "Trent," the chubbier brunette, "Peter," the other blonde, "Leo," the African-american with the long dark, curly hair, "Anthony," The other African-american who had cropped hair, "and Ryuu, or Ry as we know him." The asian.

"Welcome to the club, Kurt." Ry smiled.

"So, um, if you don't mind me asking, why are you guys here?" Kurt said tentatively. Jeff grinned.

"Klepto." He said with a grin.

"I beat my step-mom. She was a bitch. She kept trying to get with me. It was so weird." Nick said, repressing a shudder.

"I brought a gun into school one day. It wasn't loaded, and if it was I wasn't going to shoot anyone, but the police found out and decided I was mentally deranged. Put me in this place." Thad said, throwing his hands up in a gesture that clearly meant "this place" in his head.

Kurt had switched off at that point. The guys here seemed nice. He didn't want to think about what they had done in the past. As long as they were nice in the present, he wasn't about to question. He only started listening again when Thad began to question him.

"So why are you here, Kurt? You know our stories, its only fair." He said, propping his chin on his fist and staring at Kurt curiously.

"Um, well, um. I, er.. I beat a guy up. He was in a coma for a fortnight." Kurt mumbled. There was a chorus of voices:

"Oh shit, man!"

"Dude, you're tougher than you look!"

"Jesus, how long did you get in Juvie for that?"

"Um, actually, I didn't have to go to Juvie." Kurt mumbled.

"What? Are you serious?" Jeff asked, his expression incredulous.

"Yeah. The jury decided that the guy had provoked me, and also, it was my first offence, so they just gave me five months in this place." Kurt explained.

"How the hell'd you manage that? You must be super freakin' rich, man!" Nick laughed.

"Um, no, not really actually. He really did provoke me. He was, um, bullying me." Kurt muttered.

"Oh, why?" Thad asked, frowning.

"Um, because.. Well, because I'm gay." He flinched automatically, waiting for the cutting responses and the disgusted looks. But none came.

"Kurt, stop looking so damn scared." Jeff laughed. "I'm gay. So is Nick here." He said, elbowing the brunette in the ribs. The other boy responded by whacking Jeff over the head with one of the cushions that were on the couch. Then Jeff started to tickle Nick, and they ended on the floor, whence upon they started to make out.

"GUYS. Not in here, please. God. Have some freaking dignity." Thad yelled, and the pair broke apart, not even blushing. Clearly it was a regular occurrence. Kurt blushed enough for the both of them. When the pair finally broke apart, he continued. "_Thank you. _Now, lets talk about Sectionals." Ideas began to pour from the mouth of every single boy in the room. Well, except Kurt.

_God, this was going to be hard._ He thought, trying to hold back a guys were so nice, even if they were in a freaking reform school. They deserved to be able to now Kurt was going to have to smash that dream.

"Uh, guys?" He said over the commotion.

"Yes Kurt? You wanted to say something?" Thad asked with a smile.

"Well.. Uhhhm, I hate to be a party pooper and all but.. You kinda need at least twelve people to compete at sectionals. And even with me, we only have nine members…" He announced haltingly. The boys stopped their conversations mid-sentence and stared at him.

"Dude, are you serious?" Jeff asked, his mouth an 'o' of surprise.

"Yeah. My glee club is faced with the same problem all the time. But don't worry you guys. I'm sure we can drum up three more members!" Kurt beamed, trying his utmost to be optimistic. Suddenly he realized just how hard Mr. Schue had it. He had to be positive and upbeat and fun the whole time to give the New Directions confidence when he really had none himself. Still. Kurt was _going _to sectionals. There was no doubt about it, he was going to be there. It was the only chance he had to see his friends for the next few months, so like hell he was going to be there. No matter what it took.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Kurt strolled down the corridor after catching a late dinner with the Warblers. The other boys had formulated dozens and dozens of plots and plans to try and get members, and Kurt had just gone along with it all. He had asked not to be involved in anything that might get him into trouble with the principal before the planning had started, stating that he wanted to leave with a clean slate and therefore no criminal record. The boys had rolled their eyes at him and called him a wuss in a light, jokey way, but had left him out of the plans as he wished. He couldn't help thinking it was all a little hopeless. They had two weeks to find three new members, organize songs, and work out choreography. With the New Directions, it might have been possible, Mr. Schue acting as the figurehead and doing all the tough parts, but since the Warblers had no official director, it was going to be much, much harder.<p>

Suddenly, he was snapped out of his reverie by a beautiful voice. It was emanating from a room ahead. Judging by the amount of steam spewing from the open doorway, it was the shower room. Ugh. Communal showers. Kurt decided he would have to set his alarm extra early so he could shower in peace each morning. He just couldn't bear the thought of showering with other people in the room. Especially with that dark haired boy around. God only knows what he might have tried to do. Just then, the singer switched songs, and he began to sing something Kurt recognized from listening to countless top forty radio shows with Mercedes, Rachel and the rest of the New Direction girls. A clear, tenor voice sailed over the sound of the shower.

"_Before you met me, I was alright_

_But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life_

_Now every February, you'll be my valentine, valentine. _

_Let's go all, the way tonight_

_No regrets. Just love._

_We can dance, until we die._

_You and I, We'll be young forever_

_You make me, feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep, _

_Lets run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_My heart stops, when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe _

_This is real, so take a chance_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back…"_

The singer's voice was abruptly cut of, as well as the sound of running water. Kurt shook himself, realizing he had stood, mesmerized, this whole time. There was the faint slapping sound of bare feet on hard ground, and Kurt realized the owner of this amazing voice was approaching. His mind reeled. He had to get this boy to join the Warblers. But how could he explain that he had been listening into him in the shower? Creeper much, Kurt?

Just then, his thoughts were cut off by the sound of the door opening. Kurt directed his gaze at the floor, embarrassed. He had been caught. There was a chuckle. A shiver ran down Kurt's spine as he looked up slowly.

There, standing before him, was an all too familiar figure. He was wearing nothing but a pair of ratty sweatpants, and was drying his notorious locks with a towel.

_No. No,_ Kurt refused to believe it. But there clearly hadn't been anyone else in the showers… _It must be._ The amazing voice belonged… to the boy with the curly hair.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, I know, the singing in the shower thing. Because it totally hasn't been done before! But this was the best way to put it, so... *shrug* And if you think about it, the song fits the situation pretty well... Apologies for the Warblers scene, it was a bit strained.. I always have the Blaine scenes planned out in my head, it the filler scenes that get to me... :P Concrit is appreciated! **


	3. Blaine's conditions

**A/N: So, here is chapter three. Sorry it took so long, I had just a touch of writers block. I just want to say a massive thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited and added the last chapter to their story alerts. It really means alot :DDD Enjoy! :D **

* * *

><p>"So. We meet again, new kid." The boy smirked.<p>

"Its Kurt, actually. Are you going to tell me your name yet?" Kurt snapped. The boy's bare chest was incredibly distracting. Kurt couldn't help but notice that his muscles were rather toned, and that he had a slight treasure trail of hair leading from his belly button to the waistband of his sweatpants.

"Hah, where would the fun be in that?" He grinned, taking a step toward Kurt. Kurt skittered two steps back, his pulse quickening. His smile widened as he advanced on Kurt. "I like it when you play hard to get…"

"I'm not playing hard to get! I just don't like you!" Kurt insisted, backing away as fast as he could. All too soon, his back hit a wall.

"Sure you don't. That's why you were perving on me in the shower.." He raised his eyebrows suggestively, fast approaching Kurt.

"Wh-what? N-no I just heard you singing!" He said indignantly. To his relief, the boy stopped a few metres in front of him.

"Well, I am pretty good.." The boy said, looking at the floor in a show of modesty.

"You.. You should join the Warblers. We could really use a voice like yours." Kurt blurted out. The boy's hazel gaze snapped up and locked with Kurt's own.

"Why should I? What would be in it for me?" He asked, a glint that Kurt did _not_ like appearing in his eye.

"Well, um.. You'd easily land lead. And.. Uh.. If we won at sectionals in two weeks, people would totally respect you more, and um, stuff." Kurt managed to say, keeping his gaze locked on the ground.

"Oh yeah? People would think I'm cool for getting all emotional about glee club?" He scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Somehow, I don't think so,"

"Well, um, with you singing lead, we could be like, uh, rock stars!" Kurt said quickly, his mind reeling. Was this really the best idea? Should he be inviting this guy to effectively spend more time with him?

_It's too late now,_ he decided. _Besides, he does have a really amazing voice… _Kurt sighed internally. The people with the best voices were always the most annoying.

"Huh… True…" The boy said, frowning. He looked deep in thought for a few seconds, and then the smirk was straight back on his face. "Alright. I'll join. But on two conditions."

"Uh, o-ok? And what would they be?" Kurt stammered, not liking the look of smouldering lust that had suddenly appeared in the boy's eyes.

"One." He held up a finger. "I get to sing lead at Sectionals. Two," He held up another finger. "I get you. Whenever I want." He reached out a finger and ran it down Kurt's chest oh so slowly, stopping just centimetres from his crotch. Kurt opened his mouth to protest, but before he could, the boy had pressed a finger to his lips, shutting him up.

"And before you try and say no, just consider this:" He continued. "I rule at this school. I can attract people to your club. I can also detract them from your club. I can beat up anyone who thinks of joining. I can beat up your current members so they quit. I can turn your club into the laughing stock of the school, and you with it, _if _don't get my way."

Kurt thought about making some snappy retort on how the boy was just a stuck-up, spoilt little child, but decided better of it at the last second.

"I'll consider it." Kurt said in a small voice. "I'll tell you my decision tomorrow."

"That you will, my precious." The dark haired boy cupped Kurt's cheek with his hand for a second, and then he turned on his heel and walked away, leaving Kurt dumbfounded, his hand pressed to his cheek where the boy had touched him.

* * *

><p>"Hey Jeff, what do you know about that dark-haired kid over there? The short one?" Kurt asked. It was breakfast on Kurt's second day at Dalton. He had managed to land a single room – a rare occurrence, according to the other Warbler boys – so he should have slept soundly. He had not. He had sat up half the night worrying and pondering the curly haired boy and his conditions. <em>(Should he agree to them? Was it really worth it?) <em>As a result, he was exhausted, and was thanking the gods that the cafeteria at Dalton served coffee for breakfast.

"Who, the one next to the asian and the tall black kid?" Jeff inquired; finally breaking his 'good morning' kiss with Nick. "The asian one is Wes Montgomery. Done for grand theft auto. The black guy is David Thompson. He got sent here for drug possession. Now, the guy you're asking about is Blaine Anderson. No-one really knows why he's here.."

"There are a TON of rumours." Nick interjected. "I've heard at least ten totally different ones."

"Yeah, like Nick said, there are loads of rumours. The one I've heard the most is that he was getting taunted for being gay, you know, weird looks, name calling and the like, so one day he just brought a baseball bat into school and beat the living crap out of anyone who looked at him funny." Jeff continued.

"I heard one of the guys got permanent brain damage!" Nick added in. Jeff rolled his eyes and punched the other boy's arm.

"So yeah. He would have got time in juvie, but his dad is like, super super rich and he paid off the school, the families, the police… He just got the rest of his high school years in this place. And that is not all that bad. He's totally on top at this joint. And on top of all that, he's going to walk out of here scot-free! No criminal record, no nothing. Lucky bastard." Jeff sighed exasperatedly.

"You never know, he might get a criminal record after all, no-one actually knows whether the rumours are true or not…" Nick consoled, rubbing Jeff's arm.

"Who're you guys talking about?" Thad asked, pulling up a chair next to Kurt.

"Blaine." Jeff said shortly.

"Oh, man. That guy _rules _this place. He's the freaking _king._" Thad exclaimed."Why you talking about him?"

"I dunno… Kurt asked…" All three boys turned to look at Kurt. "Why _are _you interested in him, Kurt?" Kurt flushed a bright shade of pink and averted his gaze from that of the other boys.

"Well, um, I, er.. I may have asked him to join the Warblers… He can really sing you know? But, I, er.. He had a few, um, conditions… I wasn't sure if I should let him join.." Kurt said haltingly.

"What? Are you serious? He offered to join and you didn't say yes straight away? What the hell were you thinking! Say yes! Say yes! Do you _know _how many people he could get to join? He could make or break our club, Kurt." Thad cried, clasping Kurt's arm tightly.

"B-but, his conditions-" Kurt started to say.

"No buts. Whatever the conditions. We don't care. Tell him he's in." Thad said, getting up. "I have to go, Mr. Ellan wanted to see me before class. Make sure you tell him, Kurt! I'll see you later!"

Jeff and Nick also promptly left, giving some hurried excuse about Jeff forgetting his pen or something. Kurt just rolled his eyes, knowing they were probably just off to have a make out session in an empty classroom. He sighed, and swirled his spoon around in his empty coffee cup.

"Hey new kid." Came a voice. Kurt jumped violently, scowling when he saw the owner of the voice.

_Speak of the devil and he shall appear.. _Kurt thought, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"What do you want, _Blaine_?" He asked, smirking a little at the other boy's shocked expression.

"How do you know my name?" Blaine inquired, glaring at him. Kurt allowed his smile to widen into a grin.

"I have my sources." He said with a chuckle. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Have you thought about my offer?" He leaned across the table and grabbed Kurt's tie, pulling him closer with a devilish grin. A blush crept up Kurt's neck, causing Blaine's grin to widen even further.

"I… I have. And.. Against my better judgement, I guess I'm going to have to say yes, you can join." Kurt said resignedly.

"I knew you'd come around. So that means I can have you… Whenever?" Blaine's eyes had that lust filled look again.

"I guess." Kurt sighed. "Rehearsals are from four till five. Oh, and can you bring two others? Make sure they can sing."

"I can do that." Blaine winked, dropped Kurt's tie and then walked away, a conceited smirk painted all over his face.

"Oh, _god._" Kurt murmured, running a hand through his hair. "What the hell have I got myself into?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, shorter than the other two.. But I thought it was better this way. Next up: Blaine joins the Warblers. Also: Suggestions for songs that the Warblers could sing at sectionals would be MUCH appreciated. Somehow I don't think Hey Soul Sister is an option any more :P Concrit is appreciated as always :DDDDD **


	4. Serenading, First kiss and Sectionals

**A/N: So I would like to start of by, once again, thanking everyone who reviewed, favourited and added this story to their story alerts. It really means alot. I would especially like to thank: xXxShannahBunnyxXx, ProtegoMyPotato and Uriah Cullen, who all suggested songs. It is much appreciated, since I was utterly lost as to what they could sing. **

**I also want to apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I had a slight case of writers block, but never fear, i managed to alleviate it. I will try to get chapters up quicker in the future. Anyway. Enjoy chapter four!**

* * *

><p>Kurt and the other Warbler boys sat in silence, nervously awaiting the arrival of their<p>

newest member. Thad drummed his fingers against the top of the table he was sat at.

"Are you sureyou told him four, Kurt?" He asked for what seemed to Kurt like the millionth time.

"I'm _sure._" Kurt replied, giving an exasperated sigh.

"Well, it's four ten now, I was _just _checking." Thad snapped. Just as Kurt opened his mouth to give a snippy retort, the doors burst open and in strode Blaine, flanked by his two henchmen, Wes and David.

"Hey, everyone! _So _sorry to keep you waiting." Blaine said, with a smile, his tone dripping insincerity. "The boys and I were just preparing a number. Want to hear it?"

Without waiting for a reply, David slid a CD into the boom box and hit play. Blaine gave a huge grin, then opened his mouth and began to sing:

"_Baby girl, where you at? _

_Got no strings got men attached_

_Can't stop that feelin' for long no_

_Mmmm_

_You makin' dogs wanna beg, _

_Breakin' them off your fancy legs_

_But they make you feel right at home, now_

As he sang, Blaine walked right up to where Kurt was sat, grinning suggestively. Kurt felt his cheeks turn a delicate shade of fuchsia as the other Warblers turned to stare. As Blaine continued to sing, Wes and David took up the backing vocals.

_(Ohhhh)_

"_See all these illusions just take us too long_

_(Ohhhh)_

_And I want it bad_

_Because you walk pretty_

_Because you talk pretty _

'_Cause you make me sick_

_And I'm not leavin', till you're leavin'_

_(Ahhh)_

_Oh I swear there's something when she's pumpin'_

_Asking for a raise_

_(Ohhhh)_

_Does she want me to carry her home now?_

_(Ohhh) _

_Does she want me to buy her things?_

_On my house, on my job_

_On my loot, shoes, my shirt_

_My crew, my mind, my father's last name?_

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand, pulling him to his feet, and into a close embrace. Kurt wriggled free, cheeks glowing even brighter as he backed away, Blaine hot on his heels as he, Wes and David sang the chorus:

_(Ahhhh)_

"_When I get you alone. _

_When I get you alone, babe_

_When I get you alone_

_When I get you alone_

_(Ahhhhh, ohhh)_

_Come on_

_Yeah, yeah!_

_Baby girl, you the shit_

_God makes you my equivalent_

_You can keep your toys in the drawer tonight_

_Alright_

_All my dogs talkin' fast_

_Ain't you got some photographs?_

_Cause you shook that room like a star, now_

_Yes you did, yes you did_

Blaine span and twirled, laughing as he advanced on Kurt. Kurt backed away as fast as he could, but David and Wes were closing in from opposite directions to Blaine. He was trapped.

_(Oohhhh)_

_All these intrusions just take us too long_

_(Ohhhh)_

_And I want you so bad_

_Because you walk city_

_Because you talk city_

_Because you make me sick _

_And I'm not leavin' till you're leavin'_

_(Ahhhh)_

_I pray there's something she ain't bluffin' _

_Rubbin' up on me_

_(Ohhh)_

_Does she want me to make a vow?_

_Check it_

_(Ohhh)_

_Does she want me to, make it now?_

_On my house, on my job_

_On my loot, shoes, my voice_

_My crew, my mind, my father's last name?_

_When I get you alone…_

_When I get you alone, babe_

_When I get you alone…_

_When I get you alone (lone)_

_When I get you alone!_

_(Ohhh, ohh!)_

Blaine finished the song by pulling Kurt into a twirl, dipping him, and pecking him on the cheek. Kurt was sure that, as the rest of the Warblers broke into spontaneous applause, his face was a fetching shade of tomato red. He ripped his hand from Blaine's grip and headed back to his seat, hoping fervently that his complexion would right itself.

Just as he got to his seat, Jeff grinned at him, winking saucily. Kurt felt his cooling cheeks heat up again in a rush, and gave Jeff his best glare. He trained his eyes on his hands as Thad started up the meeting.

"Thank you for, er, that, Blaine, Wes and David. And, of course, welcome to the Warblers. We hope you'll have fun here. Now, we have to decide on our setlist for Sectionals." Thad said, imperiously. He seemed to think that he was in charge. One look in Blaine's direction would have told anyone something quite different.

"Excuse me, uh.." Blaine said, standing.

"Thad." He said, looking at the shorter boy with a strange mix of admiration, fear and annoyance.

"Excuse me, Thad, but I think I'll take it from here." Blaine said, his tone once again dripping with insincerity and faux-politeness. Thad opened his mouth to protest, but Blaine just looked at him and raised his eyebrows, as if to say: _Are you really going to test me? _Thad quickly snapped his mouth shut again, setting it into a firm line of disapproval. "So, how many songs do we need exactly for this thingamywhatsit for sectionals?" He asked, his gaze trained pointedly on Kurt.

Nick, who happened to be seated closest to Kurt, gave him a quick kick. Kurt's head jerked upwards, and instantly his gaze locked with Blaine's.

"Oh, uhmm, we need three songs for our setlist for Sectionals." He said quickly.

"Awesome. Naturally, I'll be singing lead, right Kurt?" Blaine smirked.

"WHAT?" Thad cried indignantly. Kurt fixed him with a "Bitch, please" stare.

"You didn't ask his conditions, did you? Well this is what you get. As I recall, you said: 'whatever the conditions. We don't care. Tell him he's in.'" Kurt said, rolling his eyes. Thad scowled, but didn't protest any further.

"So, these were some songs I had in mind for me to sing…" Blaine began.

* * *

><p>Before Kurt knew it, it was the night before Sectionals and he had been at Dalton for two whole weeks. Once Blaine and the others had joined the Warblers, things had really started looking up for Kurt.<p>

To his surprise, Blaine actually had some good ideas for song selections, and, to Kurt's delight, appointed him his deputy, since he _had _done all this before. The Warblers were able to vote on songs and start practicing by the end of Blaine's first meeting.

Kurt smiled to himself. He was in his room, standing in front of his full-length mirror and going over the choreography for the last number. Suddenly, there was a low rapping sound. Kurt frowned. Someone was knocking on his door? He wondered who it could be. It was getting pretty late, and he was just about to start his moisturizing routine and then get to be relatively early. He wanted to be fresh for the competition.

When he did not answer the door after a few moments, the rapping sounded out again, louder this time. Kurt rolled his eyes, reluctantly going to the door, getting ready to thoroughly chew out whoever it was who was disturbing him. The words died on his lips, however, when he laid eyes on the boy standing in the corridor.

"Hey, Hummel." _Blaine. _

"Oh. It's you. What do you want, Blaine?" Kurt asked, giving a little sigh. Blaine reached forward and grabbed Kurt by the wrist, pulling him towards him roughly.

"_You._" Blaine whispered huskily, sending a shiver down Kurt's spine. "Or have you forgotten my second condition?"

"N-n-no! B-but curfew is in like, half an hour!" Kurt stammered, feeling his cheeks begin to glow pink.

"Screw curfew." Blaine murmured, pulling him down the corridor. Kurt knew better than to argue, so he just let Blaine lead him to his room.

They reached Blaine's room, and the boy in question threw open the door and sauntered in, pulling Kurt after him. He shut the door with a well-aimed kick and motioned toward the bed. Kurt when over to it gingerly, and sat with his back pressed against the headboard, his legs stretched out in front of him. Blaine smirked, walking over quickly. Without hesitation, he scrambled up onto the bed and climbed on top of Kurt. He balanced on his knees, one leg on either side of Kurt's hips.

"So Kurt. You ever had a boyfriend before?" He asked casually. Kurt flushed deeper.

"Uh… no. I had a girlfriend for like a week last but that was just because.. Well, just because I was trying to convince my dad I was straight. It didn't work." Kurt trailed off, realizing he was rambling, something he tended to do when nervous. He felt his blush worsen as Blaine raised an eyebrow, grinning.

"So does that mean you've never… Kissed a boy before?" Blaine asked with the casual air one might employ when asking about something inconsequential, like the weather or the date. That did it. Kurt's face was now so hot he felt you could probably fry an egg on it. He shook his head slowly.

"N-no. N-not really. Not properly." He stuttered. Blaine quirked an eyebrow again at this, but did not inquire further.

"So this will be your first time at…" Blaine paused, seemingly searching for the right word. "Intimacy." He settled with, sending another shiver down Kurt's spine as he reached up a hand to cup the taller boy's cheek. Kurt watched, transfixed, as Blaine's tongue flicked out and moistened his soft-looking pink lips. Instinctively, Kurt mimicked the action. He gulped. Blaine gave a small chuckle and leaned a little closer.

"I'm going to kiss you now.." He announced nonchalantly. Kurt's heartbeat sped into over drive, his mind reeling. _What should he do? What if he was a bad kisser? What if- _Blaine pressed his lips to his in a chaste, close-mouthed kiss, successfully cutting off his thoughts.

"I thought we'd start of with something easy.." Blaine said with a wink, after he'd pulled away. After a moment, he leaned back in. This time, the kiss was open mouthed. Kurt's lips moved, seemingly of their own accord, in synchronization with Blaine's. His heart was beating like he had just run a marathon, and there was a strange fluttering sensation in his stomach, but overall, it wasn't all that bad kissing Blaine. Actually, it felt pretty _good. _Amazing, even.

All too soon, Blaine pulled away, smirking when Kurt gave little whimper of disappointment. Kurt looked at that self-satisfied smirk for a second, and then he leant in and crashed their lips together for a third time, getting rid of the smirk. Blaine gave a small squeak of surprise, but quickly relaxed into the kiss, overpowering Kurt to take the lead. He ran his tongue over Kurt's bottom lip hungrily, seeking entrance. Kurt opened his mouth willingly and Blaine's tongue slipped inside, dancing with his own. Blaine sucked Kurt's bottom lip into his mouth, biting down on it lightly, eliciting a low moan from Kurt.

When Blaine finally pulled away, both boys were breathless. Kurt's fingers were tangled in Blaine's curls and Blaine's own hand had come to a rest cupping the back of Kurt's neck. Kurt's eyes fluttered shut as he breathed deeply, trying desperately to slow the crazy beating of his heart. He had almost forgotten about Blaine when he felt a warm, wet pressure on his neck. He gave a soft gasp of pleasure, his eyes snapping open as he arched his back, throwing his head backward and giving Blaine more soft, pale skin to ravish.

Blaine's lips moved slowly on the soft, smooth skin of Kurt's neck. He sucked a little, biting down slightly, loving the little noises this got out of Kurt. Just then, Kurt spotted a clock in the corner of his eye. He looked at it, did a slight double take, and swore, pushing Blaine off of him and jumping up.

"Shit! Blaine, its like half ten already! If the hall monitors find me in here we are totally _screwed_!" He hissed, smoothing down his – now slightly rumpled – uniform.

"Babe. Chillax. They always check the freshmen's rooms first. Then the sophomore's. _Then _Junior's. They have two _whole floors _to check before they get even near us." Blaine said calmly, running a hand through his mussed hair.

"Wait a second. Since when was I your 'babe'?" Kurt snapped. "And no, I won't chillax. I'm going back to my room now. I'll see you tomorrow." With that, he left, slamming the door on his way out.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kurt sat in front of his mirror, sighing as he examined the bruise on his neck. Damn Blaine. Damn Blaine for giving him a hickey on the night before Sectionals. Damn Blaine for making him stay up until past midnight with a racing heart and swollen lips, thoughts swirling around his head like buzzing bees. Damn Blaine for haunting his dreams when he finally did get to sleep. He gave another exasperated sigh and rubbed some concealer onto the bruise. He prayed that it wouldn't come off. If any of his New Directions friends found out he had a hickey he would never hear the end of it.<p>

He combed his hair into place and got up, stretching as he made his way down to the coach that would transport the twelve Warblers to Sectionals. When he arrived, the rest of the group were already there.

"Ah! Kurt!" Thad called. "We can go now. Everyone onto the coach!" At that, eleven boys simultaneously rushed for the small door of the coach, resulting in a lot of shoving, pushing and swearing. Kurt rolled his eyes, standing back. He was the last on the coach. Blaine was sat at the very back, behind Wes and David. He caught Kurt's eye and winked suggestively but Kurt just ignored him, sitting in the middle of the coach on his own. He pulled out his iphone and put some music on, plugging in his headphones. He spent the whole journey staring out of the window and trying to figure out his feelings for Blaine.

There was certainly something there. He could just never figure out what. Some days he felt totally smitten with Blaine, like he all he wanted was to kiss him, and touch him and love him. But other days he utterly despised the boy. Some days he flipped from one emotion to another. He hated not knowing where he stood. He had to either like or dislike this guy. But things were far too confusing with Blaine. One minute he would be being all nice and lovey and romantic, and the next he would come out with some snide comment or a moody retort. Kurt pulled a face.

Kurt jumped violently. Someone was poking him. He pulled out one ear bud and turned to face whoever wanted his attention so badly. It was Jeff.

"We're here, Kurt. Off the bus!" He said excitedly, giving a little skip as he headed toward the door. Kurt stowed his phone in his bag and made his way off the bus. As he did so, he caught sight of a very familiar short, slightly chubby dark-skinned girl. Mercedes! He suppressed a squeal of excitement and hurried toward where she were standing.

"Mercedes!" He called. Seeing him, his best girlfriend broke into a beam.

"Oh, Kurty! I missed you so much, white boy!" She cried, throwing her arms around his neck. He winced, hoping she didn't rub off any of his concealer.

"Hey, 'Cedes! Its great to see you! How's life with the New Directions?" Kurt asked cheerily. She grimaced.

"Its.. Well… As can be expected. Full of drama." Mercedes said. Kurt tilted his head.

"What's going on now?" He asked. She opened her mouth to tell him, but at that point, Blaine came strolling up.

"Kurt. We have to go in and register, then Thad wants us in the green room. C'mon." He said, shoving his hands into his pockets, his gorgeous features marred by a stony scowl.

"Alright. I'll see you later, 'Cedes!" Kurt said, giving Mercedes one last hug before hurrying away with Blaine. Just seconds later, he felt his phone vibrate inside his bag. He whipped it out. There was a text from Mercedes:

**Spill, white boy. Who's the moody hottie who kept giving you **_**looks**_**? M x**

Kurt rolled his eyes, and thumbed in a reply.

**The moody 'hottie' would be Blaine. He's our lead soloist. He seems to, uh, have a bit of a thing for me. K x**

Mercedes' reply was almost instant.

**A thing for you! What kind of a thing? M xx**

"Kurt!" Came an irritated voice. He looked up to see Blaine a ways ahead of him. "Quit texting and hurry the hell up! The others are going to be wondering where we are!"

"So-rry Mr. Grumpypants.." Kurt muttered, putting his phone back in his bag and catching Blaine up. They reached the green room quickly, and changed into their costumes. They were dark blue denim skinny jeans, white fitted v-neck tees and black leather jackets. They just screamed 'Bad boy'. Kurt found a mirror and did his hair in a sexy, wild, slightly mussed style before spraying it liberally with hairspray so it would stay in place.

"Okay everyone. We're up second, so lets do some warm-ups and go over the first song. Is everyone pumped?" Thad said. He received a chorus of 'Yeah's and 'Duh's as the boys began to warm up their voices.

Before Kurt knew what was going on, they were heading onto the stage and getting into their starting positions. His heart began to race with adrenaline and nerves. The music began to play and the curtain rose. Blaine shook his head, and began to sing, the rest of the Warblers singing back-up:

"Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me

_I ain't sharpest tool in the shed_

_She was looking kind of dumb with her fingers and her thumb_

_In the shape of an 'L' on her forehead_

_Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming_

_Back to the rule and I hit the ground running_

_Didn't make sense not to live for fun_

_You're brain gets smart but your head gets dumb_

_So much to do so much to see_

_So what's wrong with taking the back streets_

_You'll never know if you don't go_

_You'll never shine if you don't glow_

_Hey now, you're an all-star, _

_Get your game on, go play_

_Hey now you're an rock star_

_Get the show on get paid_

_All that glitters is gold_

_Only shooting stars break the mould_

_It's a cool place and they say it gets colder__  
><em>_You're bundled up now but wait 'til you get older__  
><em>_But the meteor men beg to differ__  
><em>_Judging by the hole in the satellite picture_

_The ice we skate is getting pretty thin__  
><em>_The waters getting warm so you might as well swim__  
><em>_My world's on fire how about yours__  
><em>_That's the way I like it and I never get bored_

_Hey now, you're an all-star, _

_Get your game on, go play_

_Hey now you're an rock star_

_Get the show on get paid_

_All that glitters is gold_

_Only shooting stars break the mould_

_Hey now, you're an all-star, _

_Get your game on, go play_

_Hey now you're an rock star_

_Get the show on get paid_

_All that glitters is gold_

_Only shooting stars break the mould_

_Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas__  
><em>_I need to get myself away from this place__  
><em>_I said yep what a concept__  
><em>_I could use a little fuel myself__  
><em>_And we could all use a little change__  
><em>_Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming__  
><em>_Back to the rule and I hit the ground running__  
><em>_Didn't make sense not to live for fun__  
><em>_Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb__  
><em>_So much to do so much to see__  
><em>_So what's wrong with taking the back streets__  
><em>_You'll never know if you don't go__  
><em>_You'll never shine if you don't glow_

_Hey now, you're an all-star, _

_Get your game on, go play_

_Hey now you're an rock star_

_Get the show on get paid_

_All that glitters is gold_

_Only shooting stars break the mould_

Kurt grinned widely from his finishing pose. He had remembered the whole of the choreography perfectly, and the crowd loved it. He saw the New Directions standing up and clapping loudly, cheering him on. His grin widened.

The rest of the set list went off without a hitch. Blaine sang beautifully, there were no noticeable choreography slip-ups and the crowd cheered wildly at the end of each song. Blaine's sexy voice and whole bad boy attitude seemed to be wowing the crowd. Kurt grinned again as he settled in his seat. Now it was time for the New Directions to perform.

He was incredibly shocked when he saw that, for a change, it was not Finn and Rachel singing the duet. Instead, it was Sam and Quinn, singing 'The Time' and looking adorable doing it. Then, an even bigger surprise was _Santana _singing a solo on 'Valerie', while Brittany and Mike did some amazing dance moves. Once they were done, Kurt stood, clapping and cheering loudly. The rest of the crowd quickly followed suit.

Soon, it was time for the results to be announced. Kurt filed onto the stage with the rest of the Warblers, his heart pumping nervously. If they won, the New Directions could not… And he didn't want them to lose… He frowned. He was utterly torn.

"In third place… The Hipsters!" Called the announcer. Kurt let loose a sigh of relief. "And now, the winner… It's a tie! You're all going to Regionals!"

Kurt's jaw dropped. Wait, what? A tie? Then he began to scream and cheer happily. They were going to Regionals! And so were the New Directions! He jumped up and down, accepting many a slap and a fist-bump from his other Warbler friends. Then he rushed over to Mercedes and hugged her tightly.

"We're both going to Regionals!" He squeaked excitedly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there it is. Thoughts? Where do you think Kurt and Blaine's romance (of a sort..) should go next? I thought that 'When I Get You Alone' was actually more fitting for Blaine to sing in this situation than the situation in the show he sang it in. 'Cause I mean, seriously. You are trying to serenade a guy, get him to be your valentine, and you sing him a song about how you can't wait to get him alone and have sex with him? TOTALLY ROMANTIC BLAINERS! But yeah, anyway... Concrit is appreciated as always! Love you all! **


	5. A night to remember

**A/N: In the story so far:**

**Kurt was made to go to Dalton Reform school for beating up Karofsky. There, he met Blaine. Blaine is really hot, and Kurt is kinda attracted to him, but he's really cocky. Kurt joined the Warblers - Dalton's glee club - but found they didn't have enough members to go to sectionals. Until... Kurt heard Blaine singing in the shower, and guess what? He was an awesome singer. Kurt got Blaine (And his two friends, Wes and David) to join the Warblers, but only on 2 conditions: Blaine got to sing lead, and Blaine got Kurt whenever he wanted. And get Kurt he did. On the night before Sectionals. The Warblers then went on to tie with the New Directions at the Competition. They're all going to regionals!**

**And that's what you missed on Glee! **

**Oh, um, I mean, Bad boys.. *'svoicecough* **

**ANYHOO. Once again, thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited and added the last chapter to their story alerts. Means alot :D**

**Now, on with Chapter 5!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt! Party ours. Bring ur new friends – Finn x<strong>

Kurt frowned down at his phone. He was on the coach, on the way back to Dalton from Sectionals. Party? Where were his dad and Carole going to be during this party?

**Party? What do you mean? Where are Dad and Carole? K x**

The reply from Finn came back quickly.

**Yh. 2 celebrate winning sectionals. They r a mechanics convention 4 the wkend. Come to ours 8. All the ND's will b there. F x**

Kurt's frown deepened. Were they even allowed to go to this party? Kurt assumed that since Puck would be there, there would be alcohol involved. He was sure all the Warbler boys would be up for a party, especially one where girls were involved. The question was how much trouble they would get for going.

"Hey, Thad?" Kurt called. The older boy twisted in his seat.

"Yeah?" He called back.

"What would happen if we were to go to a party?" Kurt asked nonchalantly.

"Party? Where? Will there be girls?" Thad's eyes widened and he scrambled over seats to get closer to Kurt.

"Yes, a party. At my house, apparently.. My stepbrother is organizing it. Yes, there will be girls. Now will you just answer my question?" Kurt said snappily.

"Uhh, what was the question again?" Thad said with a sheepish grin. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"How much trouble would we get in if we went to a party?" Kurt reiterated with an exasperated sigh.

"Uhhh… Well, there's no curfew on weekends.. But the dorms will be locked at 1am.. And if we leave in twos and threes we won't have to take any wardens.. As long as they don't catch any of us intoxicated, we should be ok.." Thad mulled it over in his head. "Yeah. We'll be all right. Lets do this."

"You're sure? You're willing to take all the blame if something goes wrong?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Thad waved it off easily. "It'll be fine. Lets party!" He gave a whoop, and jumped out of his seat. He ran down the aisle and stood at the front of the coach. Then he yelled: "EVERYONE! Party at Kurt's place tonight! We leave at.." He looked at Kurt.

"Party starts at eight.. So we should leave around six." Kurt decided, nodding to himself.

"We leave at six! You guys have an hour and a half to get ready, decide on designated drivers and stuff like that. We'll meet outside the dorm at six. Everyone in?" Thad continued. There were yells of happiness and people affirming that they were coming. Thad grinned. "LETS PARTY!"

* * *

><p>Kurt smoothed his hair and checked his outfit in the mirror for the millionth time. He was wearing dark blue skinny jeans that were so tight they looked almost as if they had been painted on, along with a white and blue checkered shirt, a navy bowtie and a grey cardigan. He had once again, covered the hickey with concealer. He prayed it would not rub off with all his heart. He nodded, satisfied, and headed down the stairs to where the rest of the guys were already waiting.<p>

"Kurt! Hey!" Thad called, walking over and slapping him on the back friendlily. The group had decided that Trent and Peter would be designated drivers, since they both had large cars. "That means we're just waiting for…" Thad trailed off as the door swung open and out walked Blaine.

Kurt looked over, and had to catch his breath. The other boy was absolutely breathtaking in tight black trousers – were they _leather? _– a white v-neck tee that clung to his defined muscles and black suspenders. A deep red, old, beaten-looking leather jacket was slung over his arm. Kurt's heart sped into overdrive as Blaine gave him a lazy wink, and then sauntered over to join Wes and David.

All the boys piled into the cars. Kurt found himself sandwiched uncomfortably between Blaine and Wes. Blaine was grinning in a way Kurt was not sure he liked. He just rolled his eyes and concentrated on staring at the road in front of them. After a few moments he felt a warm hand touch his knee, and begin to travel upward slowly. He sighed irritably and lifted Blaine's hand away without even looking down. But Blaine was not to be stopped so easily. A few moments later, the warm hand was back, travelling up his leg faster than before. It got perilously close to Kurt's crotch before he could prize it away. This time Kurt turned his head and glared at his grinning assailant.

"No." He said shortly. He took Blaine's hand in his own, interlocking their fingers, figuring that it would be the only way he could stop Blaine from trying a third time to cop a feel. Thankfully, just a few minutes later, Kurt noticed they had hit the turn off for Lima. They were nearly there.

* * *

><p>When Kurt and the other Warblers finally pulled up at the party, it appeared to already be in full swing. There was loud music blaring from the speakers, and through the window Kurt could see people standing about, drinking from the typical red plastic cups and watching as Brittany and Santana did a sensual dance routine. Kurt and the others walked in and were immediately greeted by an already slightly tipsy Puck.<p>

"Gentlemen! Drinks for you all?" He asked in a loud voice.

"All of us except these two." Thad said, pointing at Peter and Trent. "They're the designated drivers." He explained.

"Ahh, cool." Puck nodded. "So what'll it be? Any specific preferences?"

Kurt just stood back while the rest of the boys told Puck their orders, watching amusedly as he bumbled off to get them their drinks, more than once tripping and spilling alcohol all down himself.

"And what about you, Hummel?" Puck asked eventually, realizing Kurt was the only one left who did not have a drink. Kurt opened his mouth, and then closed it again. What should he say? He had absolutely no clue when it came to alcoholic drinks and cocktails. Thankfully, Blaine came to his rescue.

"He'll have what I'm having." He said, throwing an arm about Kurt's shoulders with a grin. As soon as Puck came back with his drink, Kurt shrugged him off, making his way over to where Mercedes, Rachel and Tina were standing, talking. Mercedes noticed him approaching and ran to him, throwing her arms about his neck happily.

"Kurtsie! I'm so glad you made it! Isn't this an _awesome _party? Now, you gots t'tell me what's goin' on with you an' hottie over there." She gestured wildly toward Blaine. Kurt loosened her grip on him gently, making a face. Her breath stank of alcohol. He sighed, and took a long swig of his drink. To his surprise, it tasted just like orange juice. He took another sip with a smile.

"Hey, 'Cedes." He smiled. "Having fun? There's nothing going on between me and Blaine, I swear." Mercedes gave him an incredulous look, and turned back to talk to Tina about something. Kurt scanned the room. The Warblers seemed to be mingling well. Peter and Thad were dancing with Santana with Brittany and Artie dancing just a little way off, whilst Trent and Ry were engaged in conversation with Sam. Anthony appeared to be arm-wrestling with Lauren with Leo, Nick and Jeff watching and laughing at the sidelines. Wes and David were playing some sort of drinking game with Finn and Puck. The only one who was not mingling was Kurt's favourite curly-haired soloist. Kurt looked at him, only to find the other boy already staring at him. He wove through the throng of people to where Blaine was sat, by the back door.

"Hey. What's up? Why aren't you mingling?" Kurt asked, frowning slightly as he took another big gulp of his drink. Blaine just smiled, standing up.

"Because the only person here worth my attention is you. Has anyone told you how gorgeous you look yet?" Blaine inquired with a small smirk. Kurt flushed, shaking his head slowly. Blaine reached up and cupped his cheek. "Well, you look beautiful. Absolutely breathtaking. C'mon. Dance with me!" He grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him into the middle of the dance floor. He slid his arms tight around Kurt's waist and began to dance suggestively. Ordinarily, Kurt would have thrown him off, annoyed, but the alcohol was beginning to set in. There was a pleasant buzzing in his ears, and his vision was a little hazy. He simply threw his arms about Blaine's neck and danced just as suggestively, pressing himself against the shorter boy.

Blaine laughed happily, letting one hand slip down to cup Kurt's ass. Kurt frowned at him jokily.

"Ah-ah-ahhh!" He said with a chuckle, lifting Blaine's hand and putting it back on his hip. Blaine scowled.

"Spoilsport." He muttered. Kurt just laughed loudly and took another sip of his drink. After a while, he heard Rachel yell:

"Spin the bottle! Let's play spin. The bottle!" He grabbed Blaine's hand.

"Come on, Blainey, let's play!" He grinned, looking just like a little child. They reached the centre of the room, where people were beginning to form a circle.

"Kurtsie! Sit here!" Mercedes called, patting a spot between her and Rachel that she had clearly saved for him. Kurt looked at Blaine with a shrug, dropping his hand and going to sit between his two girl friends. Blaine pouted, but went to sit next in-between Wes and David, just like always.

"Alright, alright. Me first!" Rachel said, placing a wine-cooler bottle in the middle of the circle and spinning it as fast as she could. It raced around once, twice, and came to a rest on Thad. Rachel crawled toward him, grinning. "I'm gonna rock your world!" She announced, pressing her lips to his. Thad kissed her back, sliding his hand into her hair, deepening the kiss.

"Okay! That's enough of that!" Finn said loudly. "That's my girlfriend you're kissing there!" Rachel broke away, pouting slightly. Next up was Nick. He span the bottle and landed Tina. He pulled a face whilst all the Warblers laughed uproariously. Eventually he was persuaded by Jeff to go over and peck her on the lips. He did so, much to the rest of the boy's amusement. When he got back to his seat, Jeff kissed him in congratulations. Nick quickly deepened the kiss, and soon the pair was excusing themselves, slipping off somewhere to make out.

"Alright, me next!" Blaine said loudly. "My turn!" He spun the bottle with a practiced air, looking like he had done this many times before. None of the Warblers – Well, Kurt excepted – were surprised when he landed Kurt. They had played Spin the Bottle with Blaine too many times not to know that he nearly always landed the person he wanted.

"Kurt!" The New Directions called, laughing and looking at Kurt expectantly. Kurt rolled his eyes slightly as Blaine waggled his eyebrows and crawled toward Kurt. He finally reached him, straddling his lap, and leaning in. Kurt met him halfway. Immediately, Blaine's tongue probed his lips, asking to be let in. Obligingly, Kurt opened his mouth and Blaine's tongue slipped inside, dancing with Kurt's. By this time, Blaine's hand had found it's way up Kurt's neck and had twisted in his hair. Kurt's own arms were slung lazily about Blaine's neck, giving him an idea. He heard someone, presumably Finn, clear their throat loudly, and he finally broke the kiss with a laugh. Blaine went to move away, but Kurt shook his head, tightening his hold on Blaine's neck. He pulled him into his lap for the rest of the game. When the circle finally broke apart, some people going back to dancing, some going off in groups to talk, Puck, Finn and several Warbler boys opting to play a drinking game instead, Kurt dragged Blaine off to a secluded corner. He pushed the shorter boy against the wall, smirking.

"Payback…" He murmured in Blaine's ear, and then he attached his lips to Blaine's neck and began to suck, biting down on Blaine's skin, eliciting groans from Blaine. He bucked his hips towards Kurt, who simply chuckled, shimmying his hips back a little, out of Blaine's reach. He continued to kiss Blaine's neck, licking a long line up it. Blaine gave a shuddering breath. Kurt grinned.

"You taste… Awesome…" He murmured, before reattaching his lips. Suddenly, there were several wolf-whistles and Kurt distinctly heard Santana call:

"Wanky!" He rolled his eyes, but did not unattach his lips from Blaine's quickly bruising skin.

"Get a room!" Someone, possibly Wes or David, yelled. That was it. Kurt lifted his lips from Blaine's neck – ignoring the little whimper Blaine gave when he did so – and glared at all the spectators.

"Actually, I don't need to get a room. I think you'll find this is my house, so ALL the rooms are my room. So either you can get back to your stupid games or your slutty dancing-" This insult he directed specifically at Santana, "- Or you can get the hell out. Okay?" He gave a sarcastic smile.

"Hooo! Kurt's got some SASS! Quick, run away, Hummel's gonna whoop yo' ass!" Puck yelled, laughing. Kurt gave an exasperated sigh, drawing totally away from Blaine. The other boy whimpered, clutching at Kurt's cardigan.

"Kurt…" He practically mewled. Kurt laughed.

"I think that's enough for now, baby. We wouldn't want you to get in trouble, now would we?" He winked, and walked away, swaying his hips sexily. Kurt approached Puck with a scowl. "Hello, Noah." He said, with a sneer.

"Don't call me that, Hummel!" Puck snapped.

"Don't interrupt me while I'm trying to have some fun then. Don't make fun of me at my own party." Kurt said menacingly.

"But its not even your party…" Puck said, frowning.

"Whatever, Noah. My house, my party. Point is, you seem to have forgotten what school I go to now. My little friend over there," He gestured over his shoulder to where Blaine was slumped, staring dreamily in Kurt's direction. "Has some serious connections. If I asked him, he could get some guys to beat you up. Guys who've done a lot more than just steal an ATM."

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry. Whatever. Get over it." Puck said, trying to act cool. However, Kurt could see the sweat glistening on his brow.

"You might want to keep in my good books from now on, Noah." He said, grabbing refill of his drink before walking away. He went over to where Mercedes was standing, flirting with Leo. When she saw him coming over, she whispered something in Leo's ear, and then walked over to where he had stopped.

"Kurtsie! What was _that_? I thought nothing was going on with you two?" She grinned.

"Oh, nothing. Just a little payback." Kurt said, smirking back at her.

"Payback? For what?" Mercedes frowned.

"Oh, our friend over there," He pointed to where Blaine was now dancing crazily with Wes and David, taking a long sip of his drink. "Gave me quite a hickey last night. I was just returning the favour in kind." Kurt wiped the concealer off his neck, showing Mercedes the red mark on his neck.

"Hoo, Kurtie, what on _earth _is going on between you two?" She asked with a loud laugh. At that point, Kurt heard Thad let out a colourful string of swear words, and suddenly he was yelling:

"Warblers! Its nearly eleven! We need to get out of here if we're going to be back before they lock the gates! Peter, Trent! Help me round up the drunkards!" He sounded as if he had sobered up quickly. Kurt hugged Mercedes goodbye, and went down the hallway to wait by the front door for the rest of the Warblers. As he did so, a very rumpled Jeff and Nick appeared from the bathroom. Kurt smirked, taking in their swollen, bruised lips and their mussed hair, along with their rumpled clothes. They both looked thoroughly made-out with.

After a few moments, Thad and Trent appeared, leading the trail of tipsy and drunk Warblers, many of whom were tripping over their own feet or laughing hysterically. Peter followed line, following Blaine, Wes and David, the latter pair supporting the former. The group piled back into the cars, most of them sleeping the whole way back. They got in just as the gatekeeper was about to lock the gates, earning themselves a tut and a disapproving headshake from the old man. Once they were parked, Kurt stumbled to his room, falling into bed fully clothed and falling straight to sleep.

When he woke, he would not remember any of the events of the past night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what do you think? A bit of a filler chapter, I know, but whatevs. Kurt is totally one of those people who is most confident when they're drunk. I'm thinking some shiz is gonna go down when Blaine remembers what went down between him and Kurt, but Kurtsie remembers nothing... HEHEHE. Anyway, I've decided mondays are going to be my update days. I will definitely try to get a chapter up atleast every monday. You never know, sometimes there might be mid-week chapters too! :O Anyhoo, Concrit is always appreciated, and if there are any songs you want the Warblers to perform, just tell me! :D I always need ideas! R&R and I will love you forever!**

**Reviews are my equiva****lent of Darren Criss singing in italian! Seriously, if you haven't heard that, go youtube it. Sexiest. Thing. Ever. **

**THANK YOU AND GOODNIGHT! Or rather, good morning.. Its like half midnight here.. Anyway. Byeeee! I lessthanthree all you guys who read this! This is getting way too long so i'm gonna go now! Byeee! xxxx**


	6. Hangover, Memory lane  Relization C6P1

**A/N: Early update, woooooooh! I wanted to update early, just because I can, but I know this is INCREDIBLY short, so think of it as Chapter 6 part one. The rest of Chapter 6 will be coming on Monday. :D I wanted to give all you lovely guys (and girls) who read my story a sneak preview ;) **

**As always, I want to thank everyone who R&R'd, especially the people who do so without fail every chapter. :D I lessthanthree you people muchly. :DDD**

**Anyhoo, on with Chapter 6 parte uno!**

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up the morning after the party to a pounding headache and an extremely hazy memory. What exactly had gone down last night? He remembered vaguely the car ride to the party, talking to Mercedes, and then walking up to Blaine and talking to him, but after that, the evening was a blacked-out blur. Kurt groaned, sitting up and rubbing his forehead. He just hoped he hadn't done anything <em>too <em>stupid whilst he was under the influence. He stood quickly, deciding he needed to get on with his moisturizing routine as fast as possible, especially since he had probably missed it last night, but as soon as he straightened up, a wave of dizziness hit him and he ran to the toilet, throwing up the contents of his stomach.

"Urrrgh." Kurt groaned, running a hand through his hair as he knelt by the toilet. He stood, wiping his mouth on some toilet roll and going to sit by the mirror. He was about to start his moisturizing routine, but quickly decided he needed a shower first. He smelt of alcohol and sick and something else he couldn't quite identify. He needed to clean up. He left the little half-bath toilet he had in his room and headed down to the communal showers, grimacing a little. It was past ten in the morning, and he could distinctly hear other boys in the shower. Normally when he was going to have a wash, he set his alarm extra early so no one would be in there. He gritted his teeth and marched in, only dropping the towel that encircled his waist once he was inside the little tiled cubicle with the opaque white curtain drawn in front of him.

* * *

><p>He had taken a long shower, and was back in his room, finishing up his moisturizing routine when there was a knock on the door. He rubbed in the last bit of cream and stood, pulling his towel tighter around his waist as he went to answer it. It, as could be expected, was Blaine.<p>

"Hey. I didn't see you at breakfast, so I brought you some grub." He said, brandishing a bowl of muesli and a container of the yoghurt that he knew Kurt ate every day at breakfast, his eyes roaming Kurt's exposed chest. His skin was pale, and his muscles a little more defined than you would think, his chest totally hairless. There was evidence of scars, and a few bruises that still had yet to fade, but other than that, his skin was pale, porcelain white and perfect. Before he knew what he was doing, his tongue had flicked out to moisten his lips. Kurt gulped.

_What exactly went on last night? _He wondered. _Why is Blaine staring at me like he wants to eat me up? _With a jolt, he realized he was still topless. He gave a squeak of surprise, and grabbed the outfit he had set out for the day, disappearing into his bathroom, leaving Blaine alone in his room.

Blaine set the food down on Kurt's nightstand, and walked around his room, drinking in the sights and smells that were just inherently _Kurt. _The closet, doors wedged shut with a book, clothes bulging through the gap between the doors from the sheer amount Kurt had stuffed in there. On the standard Dalton-bedroom corkboard that hung above the desk were pinned several pictures.

There was one of a group shot, a wide variety of people, from an Asian, emo-looking girl, to a black girl who was on the heavier side, to a bespectacled boy in a wheelchair. He recognized a few of the faces. Reaching through the haze of alcohol that surrounded the previous night, he managed to remember that these were Kurt's old glee club friends. The Nude Erections, was it? Blaine suppressed a snigger. What an unfortunate name.

There was another photo of Kurt and the black girl – _Mercedes, _his brain supplied – both grinning wildly at the camera. Kurt looked incredibly baby-faced. Blaine guessed it was an old picture.

The next was more recent. Kurt was in the middle, with the gangly, awkward kid Blaine remembered was Finn. On Kurt's other side was a slightly podgy, balding man and on Finn's was a short, stout but nonetheless pretty woman. All three men were dressed in tuxedos and the woman was in a long white dressed. Finn was Kurt's stepbrother… So this must have been when Kurt's dad got remarried.

The last photo was incredibly old. It was a Polaroid; black-and-white and tattered at the edges. It was of a young girl, no older than nineteen or twenty, with long hair and a gorgeous smile. She was holding a chubby baby who was sucking on a pacifier and staring, wide-eyed at the camera. It didn't take much deduction to figure out that the baby was Kurt. The woman must be his birth mom. Blaine wondered about her. What had happened with her and Kurt's dad? Had they divorced? Kurt never spoke of her.

"What're you looking at?" Blaine whipped around. Kurt was standing in the doorway of the bathroom, dressed in bright blue skinny jeans and a tight fitting black vest over a shirt that's colour perfectly matched that of the pants. His hair was styled perfectly.

"Just your photos." Blaine reached out and unpinned the Polaroid, holding it toward Kurt. "Your mom?" He questioned. Kurt snatched the picture from Blaine's grasp, walking over to the board and pinning it back up. He stroked his fingertips over it lovingly before replying:

"Yes. She died when I was eight." Blaine's mouth dropped open.

"O-oh…" Was all he could manage. "I… I'm so sorry, Kurt… I had no idea.. I mean, I knew your dad was remarried, but I just assumed.. Divorce, you know?"

"Don't apologize. Its not your fault." Kurt said shortly. "It was over eight years ago. I'm fine." He flopped on the bed and began to eat the muesli, his head bent over the bowl. Blaine was not fooled. He had seen the tears shining in Kurt's eyes.

"Hey…" He said, quietly, taking the bowl from Kurt's hands and setting it back on the nightstand. He pulled Kurt close. "Shh…" He murmured as Kurt began to sob, burying his face in Blaine's neck. His nose was digging uncomfortably into the hickey he had given Blaine last night, but Blaine chose not to say anything. About twenty minutes, a lot of tears, tissues, a glass of water and some Tylenol later, Kurt pulled away, wiping his swollen eyes with the back of his hand. It was only then that he noticed the blooming red mark on Blaine's neck. He poked it playfully.

"Ohhh, Blaine, who's the hickey from? Your secret admirer?" He joked playfully, ignoring the pangs of hurt that went through him when he though about Blaine being with someone else. This wasn't a relationship. Blaine wasn't faithful to him. Never had been, never would be. He had to stop pretending that this was a relationship, because it really wasn't. He didn't even like Blaine in that way. He didn't.

"Hah. You… You could say that…" Blaine said, rubbing his neck a little self-consciously and giving Kurt a look that he couldn't quite decipher.

"No, but seriously, where'd you get it?" Kurt asked, furrowing his brow a little. He didn't expect Blaine to be this… Cryptic. He expected him to be rubbing it in Kurt's face how he got off with another guy…

"Seriously? You don't remember at all? Wow, you must've drunk more than I thought…" Blaine gave a low chuckle. Kurt's eyes went wide like saucers. Wait, so Blaine had gotten that hickey _last night?_ _At the party?_ Who on earth would have given him a hickey who had been at the party?

"What do you mean?" Kurt's frown deepened, his perfectly plucked eyebrows almost meeting in the middle.

"You really don't remember? Spin the bottle? Payback?" He tilted his head, an amused smirk playing about his lips.

"Why do I have a feeling that I should really remember this?" Kurt asked with a groan, sinking his head into his hands. "Come on. Tell me. What did I do to embarrass myself this time?"

"Uh, well, I actually think one of your friends, Satana is it? Uploaded some photos onto facebook." Blaine said, walking over to Kurt's desk and opening his macbook.

"SaNtana." Kurt said with an unidentifiable smirk. He typed in his password and logged on to his facebook. He had over fifty notifications. "Holy. Sweet. Hell." He said, his eyes bugging out of his skull. He scrolled through them until he found "Santana Lopez has tagged a photo of you" he clicked on it and lo and behold, there were him and Blaine, kissing during what looked like a game of spin the bottle. There were over twenty comments. The next was even worse. It was he and Blaine, again, but this time, Kurt had him pinned in a corner, his lips attached to his neck. Blaine's head was thrown back, and a look of pure pleasure was on his face. There were over thirty comments on this one. Almost afraid to look, Kurt clicked through the rest of the pictures.

Kurt laughing at something Blaine was doing.

Kurt, his lips raised just a little from Blaine's skin, snarling at someone like a lion standing over his kill.

Kurt walking away from where Blaine was slumped, a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

Kurt, looking like he was about to bitch slap Noah Puckerman.

Kurt talking animatedly to Mercedes, and then finally, Kurt leaving, Wes and David supporting a very strung-out looking Blaine in the background.

"Oh, god…" Kurt murmured, slapping a hand to his forehead. This did not bode well. He was _not _looking forward to Warbler rehearsal tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yeah. Pretty crappy, but y'know. Its just a lil' sneaky preview. And something that shows Blaine does have a soft side after all... It just only comes out once in a blue moon... :D **

**Next time: Kurt faces the music (Quite literally :LLL) at Warbler rehearsal, Christmas is approaching (hello, can anyone say BICO? :DDDD) and Klaine are split up for the winter hols. **

**Until then... I lessthanthree you all :DDDD**

**P.S: Reviews are what keeps me sane in the long wait to season three... With all these damn people giving me mixed signals on whether Blaine is transferring or not! One minute he is, the next he isn't! GAAAAAHHHH! **

**Anyhoo. Luff choo guiseeee**

**Ellllll xxxx**


	7. Confusion, A Fight and BICO C6P2

**A/N: So I know this is a little bit late, but honestly, its to be expected. Lets be realistic. The updates are going to either be posted late on monday or early on tuesday. Either way, if you live in England, there'll be an update when you wake up in the morning. If you live in america, or somewhere else for that matter, (on that note, leave me a review saying where you're from. I'm curious about the people that read this :P) then I dunno. *shrug* I'm not the best with maths or time zones. So yeah. **

**On with Chapter 6 part 2! **

**Oh, and just as a note, during this chapter, when Kurt is singing it is just italics, when Blaine is singing it is bold italics and when they are both singing it is underlined italics. :D **

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up on Monday morning feeling like crap. After he had seen the pictures on facebook, he had asked Blaine to leave. He had, and shortly after, Kurt had gotten a text from Finn, begging him desperately to come and help him clean up the house before Burt and Carole got back early on Monday morning. So Kurt had spent his whole afternoon and good part of his evening picking up wine coolers and plastic cups and sidestepping around the awkward questions Finn kept asking about Blaine. Kurt lost count of the times he insisted that no, Blaine was not his boyfriend, no, he was not screwing Blaine, no, Blaine was not dangerous. Well, not as far as Kurt knew. Not dangerous to Kurt, at least. When he had finally gotten home, he had spent the whole night tossing and turning, worrying about what was going on with Blaine.<p>

He liked Blaine. That was for sure. But the boy was just so damn unpredictable! One minute he would be holding Kurt while he cried, and the next he would be laughing and joking, poking fun at Kurt and acting as though he didn't like him at all… He was so hard to read… So guarded. It was like he had walls put up around himself, and the walls seldom, if ever, came down. And if they did, it only took an instant; one misstep, one wrong word and the walls would fly up again. Kurt thought Blaine must feel _something _for him. Why else would he kiss him the whole time, why else would he have let Kurt give him that hickey? Why else would he have given Kurt a hickey? That was another thing Finn had been probing him about. Kurt sighed. Why did boys have to be so darn confusing?

* * *

><p>Kurt blew his breath out in a long sigh as he headed to Warbler rehearsal. All day the boys had been giving him odd looks, and he just knew they were dying to ask him questions, and that rehearsal was just going to turn into a celebratory Spanish Inquisition. He sighed again as he reached the doors. There was a loud babble of voices coming from inside. He turned the doorknob, and as he went in, the whole room fell into silence. Every single Warbler had their gaze trained on him, Blaine included.<p>

"What? Why is EVERYONE staring at me? And why did it just go silent? Oh god.." Kurt said in a rush. He slumped in a seat, and as soon as his butt hit the cushion, the barrage of questions started.

"Ohmygod, are you and Blaine dating?"

"How the hell do you have Blaine wrapped around your little finger?"

"Can you give me that Santana girl's number?"

"Can you make out with me? Those pictures looked pretty hot."

"Damn, where the hell did you learn your moves?"

"Seriously dude, if your brother ever breaks up with that Rachel girl, will you please call me?"

"Can I date your best friend?"

That last one came from Leo. Kurt grinned.

"Only if you ask her out…" He laughed. Leo blushed. "And before you ask, no I will not ask her out for you. And as for the rest of you: No, no, no, no, none of your business and no again. Seriously you guys. I'm the same Kurt who you all knew last week.. I haven't suddenly changed.."

"But you have suddenly grown sex appeal." Jeff said. Blaine, the only one who had not gotten up to crowd around Kurt's chair, laughed loudly. Everyone turned to look at him. Kurt raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Kurt has always had sex appeal. And hands off, Sterling, he's mine." Blaine said with a smirk.

"Wait, so you guys _are _dating?" Nick asked.

"No. Definitely no." Kurt said at the same time as Blaine said: "You could say that.."

"What?" Blaine said, shooting Kurt an irritated look.

"Blaine. We made out twice. You gave me a hickey. I gave you a hickey. That however, does not constitute dating. We have never been out on a date. You have never asked me on one, and never at any point in time have you said, or even suggested, that we were exclusive. And even if you were to ask me out properly, I would say no because you are a cocky little shit." Kurt said scathingly. Blaine's face twisted into a deep scowl and he slumped in his chair.

"So does that mean you'll go on a date with me?" Jeff asked eagerly.

"Jeff!" Nick said indignantly.

"What? So we hook up all the time, we're not actually dating. Geez, Nick." Jeff said, rolling his eyes. Nick opened his mouth as if to say something, thought better of it, and then turned on his heel, storming out of the room. Jeff watched him go with a bemused expression.

"Jeff. Seriously. Go after him. The way he looks at you.. He's in love with you. Don't you see it? I'm not worth losing him over. We might not even work out as a couple. But I can tell you one thing, you and Nick definitely would. I'm pretty sure half the school thinks you're dating already. I did when I first got here." Kurt said, putting a hand on the blonde's arm.

"You know what, Kurt, you're right." Jeff said, and with that he ran after Jeff.

"Okay, now that we've got that little Question Kurt section over, can we get on with the actual rehearsal?" Thad asked irritably. "Everyone get your butts in a seat or get out." All the Warblers instantly dove at the most comfortable sofa, ending up in a massive pile. Kurt stood and watched with a smile, Thad rolled his eyes and Blaine just stared into space moodily.

Eventually people were settled comfortably, and Thad started, even though Nick and Jeff were still absent.

"First off, I want to congratulate everyone for our awesome sectionals win!" Thad grinned. Everyone cheered. Everyone except Blaine.

"It wasn't really a win, was it? We drew. We can only beat a choir of old people." He said with a scowl.

"We're going to Regionals. That's all that matters Blaine." Thad said tightly.

"Yeah, we're going to Regionals and we're going to be thrashed." Blaine scoffed.

"For god's sake Blaine, why the hell are you being so pessimistic all of a sudden?" Kurt burst out angrily. Blaine just looked at him pointedly. Kurt sighed exasperatedly. "This is because I said I wouldn't date you? Oh. My. God, Blaine, how old _are _you? Five? Grow up and get over it. Not everyone in life is going to be fawning around at your feet." Kurt marched up to where Blaine was sat and stared him down. Blaine stood, and Kurt took a step backward, so there was a good foot in between them. They stared into each other's eyes for a good three minutes before something broke inside Blaine and he stepped forward, locking his arms around Kurt's waist and smashing their lips together in a fierce kiss.

"Um, guys. Kinda trying to hold a meeting here and its rather hard when everyone is staring at you, transfixed, like you're a train wreck or something..." Thad said after a few moments, clearing his throat loudly. Kurt flipped him off, and then buried his hands back in Blaine's hair. The passion in the kiss… it was something Kurt had never felt before. Something raw, and angry, and oh-so sexy. Kurt was sure he was going to have bruises from how hard Blaine was gripping his waist. Finally, Kurt ran out of breath and had to pull away.

"To be continued…" Blaine growled in his ear as he stalked back to his seat, flopping back into it, allowing himself a tiny grin before going back to scowling sulkily again. Kurt went back to his seat on the couch next to Ry, zoning out as Thad began to talk about the Christmas Extravaganza they were going to go perform at in Columbus.

* * *

><p>That night, as Kurt expected, Blaine turned up at his door.<p>

"You. My room. Now." He all but snarled. When Kurt fumbled with the door handle, Blaine let out a frustrated hiss and scooped him into his arms, bridal-style. Kurt was shocked at how strong the shorter boy was as he carried him down the hall with as much speed as he could. When they got to his room, Blaine deposited Kurt on the bed before going to the door and locking it. Then, quick as a flash, his shirt was on the floor, and he was on top of Kurt, his lips pressing to Kurt's insistently, needily, desperately. "Take off your shirt.." He murmured into Kurt's ear, toying with the buttons on Kurt's white school button-down.

"Blaine.." Kurt said, a warning tone in his voice.

"Take it off. Its not like I'm asking you to have sex with me or anything. I've seen you topless before, remember?" Blaine rolled his eyes, undoing Kurt's top button, then his second. Kurt loosened his tie, pulling it over his head as Blaine got to the sixth button. Kurt began to help, and his shirt soon joined Blaine's on the floor. Blaine pulled them into a sitting position, still straddling Kurt, and tilted his head, their chests flush together as they began to kiss. Kurt could feel the press of Blaine's arousal and to say the least, he was uncomfortable. He wasn't ready for that. He scooted back, trying to ease the friction.

"Blaine. Blaine, please. I'm not ready…" He said breathlessly as Blaine thrust against him. "Please." He murmured again when Blaine didn't stop. "BLAINE!" He yelled eventually, squirming out from underneath him. "I'm not ready, okay? Stop trying to pressure me!" With that, Kurt grabbed his shirt and tie from the floor, pulling them back on and storming out.

* * *

><p>For the next three days, Kurt avoided Blaine as much as he could. In class, he ignored Blaine's nudges, his notes, his persistent staring. In Warbler rehearsal, he sat on the opposite side of the room to Blaine, and every time it even looked like Blaine was about to start serenading Kurt, he picked up his things and left. But on the fourth day after their little disagreement, Kurt arrived at Warbler rehearsal to find the room empty. And then the doors slammed closed behind him and Blaine walked out of the cupboard where the sheet music was kept.<p>

"What do you want, Blaine?" He snapped irritably.

"I want to say I'm sorry. I was out of line the other day. I should've listened when you said you weren't ready. I just.. When someone looks like you look, its just.. Hard to resist, you know?" Blaine said, looking into Kurt's eyes. Kurt looked into those hazel orbs, with the swirls of gold and green, and saw true sincerity in them. For the first time, he knew he was seeing the real Blaine. The Blaine that had held him when he cried. The Blaine that hid behind the façade of arrogance and confidence, the scared little boy inside. "Am I forgiven?" Blaine asked, breaking the gaze and looking down at his shoes. He rubbed the toe of one of them against the ground, looking up at Kurt every few seconds through his lashes.

"Okay.." Kurt said. He couldn't resist this new, vulnerable side. Blaine opened his arms for a hug and Kurt stepped into them, smiling.

"Now, I was actually hoping you would consider something for me." Blaine said slowly after he had pulled away.

"What?" Kurt furrowed his perfectly sculpted brows, cocking his head.

"Sing a duet with me for the Christmas Extravaganza?" Blaine was doing the most amazing puppydog eyes Kurt had ever seen, and he could literally feel himself melting.

"I'd love to, Blaine. What song did you have in mind?" Kurt said honestly, breaking into a smile.

"Really? That's awesome. So I was thinking, uh, Baby It's Cold Outside? I mean, I know it might um, hit a little close to home for us, and if you don't want to sing it then that's fine, there are loads of other songs and-" He was cut off by Kurt pressing a finger against his lips.

"Blaine, shut up. Baby It's Cold Outside is like, my favourite Christmas song ever. I'd love to sing it with you." Kurt grinned, going over to the boom box. He hit play, and sure enough, the opening notes of Baby It's Cold Outside began to play. Blaine gestured at him to go first, and he began to sing.

_I really can't stay… - __**But baby it's cold outside..**_

_I've got to go away.. – __**But baby it's cold outside..**_

_This evening has been… - __**Been hoping that you'd drop in..**_

_So very nice.. – __**I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice!**_

At this Blaine reached forward grabbing Kurt's hands for a second, then recoiled, as if Kurt's hands really were ice cold.

_My mother will start to worry.. – __**Beautiful what's your hurry?**_

_My father will be pacing the floor… - __**Listen to the fire place roar..**_

_So really I'd better scurry.. – __**Beautiful please don't hurry..**_

_But maybe just half a drink more.. – __**Put some records on while I pour!**_

Kurt backed away from Blaine, skipping slightly, rushing forward again when he sang that last line.

They neighbours might say… - **Baby it's bad out their**

_Say what's in this drink? – __**No cabs to be had out there!**_

_I wish I knew how.. – __**Your eyes are like starlight now..**_

_To break this spell… - __**I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell..**_

They sat opposite each other on the arms of two different sofas. As Blaine sang the line about Kurt's eyes, he made a rectangle with his fingers, pretending to frame Kurt's eyes. Kurt tried desperately not to blush. He twirled away from Blaine, moving to the back of the couch. Blaine appeared at the other end, moving in to press his thigh up against Kurt's as they sang the next lines.

I ought to say no, no, no, sir.. – **Mind if I move in closer?**

_At least I'm gonna say that I tried… - __**What's the sense in hurting my pride?**_

_I really can't stay… - __**Baby don't hold out..**_

_Ohhh Baby it's cold outside!_

Kurt spun away from Blaine again, going to sit at the piano. Blaine joined him, playing a few notes after they sang together. Kurt raised his eyebrows. He hadn't known Blaine played the piano. Kurt moved off the piano stool, walking away, but looking over his shoulder the whole time, never breaking his gaze with Blaine, who was, as ever, hot on his heels.

I've gotta get home.. – **But baby you'd freeze out there!**

_Say, lend me a coat.. – __**It's up to your knees out there..**_

_You've really been grand.. – __**I thrill when you touch my hand…**_

_But don't you see? – __**How can you do this thing to me?**_

As Blaine sang, he raised his arms, shrugging his shoulders in an "I really don't know" gesture. It was adorable. Kurt continued to walk, making as if he were going to leave out of the door.

There's bound to be talk tomorrow.. – **Think of my life long sorrow..** At least there will be plenty implied! – **If you got pneumonia and died!**

_I really can't stay… - __**Get over that hold out..**_

_Ohhh baby it's cold outside!_

As they finished the song, Kurt looked up at where they were standing in the doorway.

"Mistletoe…" He whispered. Blaine looked up at it, his eyes blown wide, and then he quickly looked down at his feet.

"We don't have to, I mean, its not like there's anyone here, I mean, no one would know that we didn't do I-" Kurt pressed a finger against Blaine's lips for the second time that night. The more he saw of this Blaine, the more he fell in love with him. He hooked his fingers under Blaine's chin, tilting it upwards, forcing Blaine to meet his gaze. And then, ever so slowly, he leaned in.

Their lips brushed and the world fell away around them. Fireworks exploded behind Kurt's eyes and all he could hear was the frantic beating of his adrenaline-fuelled heart. Kurt could feel the blood beating in his eyelids as he slowly pulled back from the kiss, releasing Blaine's chin. Suddenly, he realized what he had done, and he flushed, his cheeks turning scarlet. This time, Blaine was the one who tilted Kurt's chin upward, pressing their lips together in a second kiss.

And Kurt knew, that really, this was his and Blaine's second kiss. Not the tenth or eleventh. This was their second. Their second that counted, because for the first time, there was nothing behind it, not desperate need, not alcohol, not anger-fuelled lust. No, there was nothing behind it but pure love.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you have it. I even added in a little Niff, because I recently discovered how AWESOME Riker Lynch is, and I just fell in love with him, and R5. Ohmy. So, what did you think? Leave me a review! Concrit is appreciated, like always :D I was actually pretty pleased with this whole chapter, especially the last scene. I thought I was going to have trouble making it come out properly, but it just wrote itself :D **

**OH! And while I'm here, I now have Tumblr: http : / / nowimfeelingsoflylikeadcriss . tumblr . com/**

** :DDDD Those of you who have it, please, please go follow me. I will love you forever and ever if you do. Seriously, the amount of followers I have at the moment is kind of pathetic... if you go to my tumblr from here, let me know in my ask box! If enough people follow me from here, I may start giving out hints and spoilers on there ;) **

**Those of you who don't have it: WHY THE HELL NOT? It is the most awesome thing since Klaine, seriously you guys. If you love glee, if you love Klaine, if you love hundreds of pictures, gifs and videos of the glee cast and characters, if you love jokes about Darren's height and so, so much Criss/Colfer shipping, then go sign up for tumblr! Even if you don't, there are other things, like hazza potts, and other shizz. Just go sign up. I guarantee you won't regret it. **

**Anyway, this has gotten way to long, so this is me saying OVER AND OUT! :DDDD**

**P.S Reviews (and follows on tumblr) are my equivalent of sweet, sweet klisses. **


	8. Authors Note UPDATED

**A/N: hey guys, it is moi, Ellie, aka LikeaDCriss. **

**Unfortunately there won't be a chapter this week due to me being away in Corsica where there is sun, sand and sea but no Internet connection. I am leaving at 3AM tomorrow. :D Yes, if you live in England, it is like quarter past eleven as I write this. If my mum comes in she is going to murder me. Curse you PC keyboards for being so loud!**

**Blainers, Kurtsiepop and I lessthanthree all you guise! Don't forget to leave reviews and follow me on tumblr (now im feeling so fly like a d criss . tumblr .com (minus spaces)) **

**Byebye! I'm off to complete my summer goal of getting a tan and being killed by my mother for not getting more than three hours sleep! **

**3 you, **

**Ellie**

**UPDATE: 29/08/11**

**Hey guise, so I am back from my hols, but I don't know if I will be able to get an update up. I was so busy on hols (You know, tanning, staring at fit boys, daydreaming about Klaine and Darren/Chris) and then I was so tired yesterday and today that I haven't really had the time (or energy) to write anything (or do anything other than catch up with all the stuff that I missed internetwise when I was away from my beloved computer) that**** I don't think I'll be able to get a chapter up tonight D: **

**I know, I know, two weeks running, I fail at life, blahblah, but y'know. I do actually have a real life sometimes. *cough*never*cough* I will try to get one up, you might be pleasantly surprised, but my parents keep nagging me not to stay up late since school is fast approaching. I try to tell them that even when school starts, it'll be no different, but you know parents. They don't listen. **

**I promise you i will have on up ATLEAST by wednesday, probably tomorrow morning. I might even wake up early to write it for you. MIGHT. I'm not making any promises :L I am not a morning person. **

**SOWWWYYYYYYY PLEASE DON'T HATE ME :D **

**I still love all you guise, and it really means a lot when I get emails telling me people have reviewed, or Favorited, or put this on their story alerts. Especially those of you who wished me a good time on my holiday, you know who you are. I LOVE YOU GUISE EVEN MORE THAN I LOVE THE REST OF YOU GUISE :D And if you want to earn enough love to make a bouncy Darren puppy, you should review :D I love reviews :DDDD **

**much lessthanthreeness, **

**Ellster xxx**


	9. The Christmas Extravaganza

**A/N: Much apologies for the lateness of this chapter. And it is kinda filler-ish. It did not want to get out of my head and onto my computer. And tumblr kept being all "Ohh Ellie there's new spoilers come look!" I am so easily distracted... But this is just a setting up chapter for what I have planned next ;) Be prepared for the real plot to start. **

**Yes, I hear you "OHEMGEE THIS HAS A REAL PLOT?" well yes, it does. Kinda. I know where I want it to go. Anyway. Thanks to everyone who reviews/story alerted/favourited I LOVE YOU ALL LIKE MY BABIES. Okay so that sounded a lot less creepy in my head... BUT YEAH. On with the chapter. **

* * *

><p>After that kiss in the choir room, everything changed for Kurt and Blaine. They spent a <em>hell <em>of a lot more time locked in Blaine's room, but surprisingly, much less of it was spent kissing. Most of the time, they just sat and talked. Kurt would tell Blaine about his past, about his mom, about his dad, about Finn, Carole and regale him with crazy stories about the New Directions. Sometimes they spoke about vogue, or gay rights (Kurt found out that Blaine was incredibly passionate about both, just like him) but every time Kurt asked about Blaine's past, he would clam up in seconds. It was a little frustrating to say the least. No matter how much Kurt tried to be gentle about it, at the first mention of his past, or his family, for that matter, it was like the Blaine Kurt knew and loved withdrew into the shell that was the Blaine everyone else knew.

And of course, then there was the time when they were in public. Now that Kurt saw the real Blaine, he found it hard to be around Blaine whilst he was with others. The jerkish things he would say, the looks he would give people, Kurt wanted to scream. He wanted to tell Blaine that being a bad boy wasn't everything, that he could be himself and still have people love him. But no matter how many times he insisted this to Blaine when they were in private, Blaine maintained that if he showed who he truly was, even for a second, he would lose every ounce of respect he had gained from the other residents of the school.

Kurt ran a hand through his hair, staring at where Blaine was sitting at his desk a few metres in front of him. It had been a full week since the kiss, and they had not kissed again since. The tension had begun to build over who would make the next move. But neither would do it. Both were too scared of doing something wrong, pushing the other boy too far, and most importantly, getting caught. But that might not be an issue much longer.

The Warblers were leaving for their performance at the Christmas Extravaganza the next day, and somehow, Blaine and Kurt had ended up rooming together. Ever since they had sung Baby It's Cold Outside, to the Warblers as a trial, it seemed like the boys had been constantly trying to set them up. No one knew what had gone down that day in the choir room when rehearsal had been cancelled. Blaine had enlisted Wes and David to "help him convince Kurt to sing a duet with him" and that was as much as the rest of the boys knew. It turned out that both Kurt and Blaine were pretty good actors, and the "I hate you" act they put on for other people – especially the Warblers – went right down to fake arguments, glaring at each other, and Kurt even slapped Blaine in the middle of a rehearsal once. He apologized for hours afterwards. Kurt was constantly hearing the other Warblers whispering plots about how to get them together. He wanted to laugh. He longed to see the Warblers faces when he told them they had been together for over a week. Except that he couldn't. Blaine wouldn't let him.

The other boy was constantly aware of what others thought of him, what others might say about him if they found out the truth. When Kurt asked what exactly the "truth" was, Blaine just closed off again, snapping at him and telling him to "Go away." Or words to that effect, at least. So now here they were, about to leave for a trip, unable to sit next to each other, unable to hold hands or show signs of affection in public. Kurt was bored of the whole act already. He couldn't understand why they had to do it. He tried to assure Blaine that people would love him no matter who he was, and if they didn't, they weren't his true friends, and Blaine snapped at him, telling him that he hadn't exactly been a true friend to any of these boys. None of them knew the real him, telling Kurt that even he would probably hate Kurt if he found out the truth about his past. That was the closest Kurt had come to finding out exactly what made Blaine feel the need to act this way. His past. And possibly something to do with his family. Kurt often spent hours lying in bed at night, unable to sleep, trying to figure out what could possibly have caused Blaine to feel the need to change himself completely.

* * *

><p>Now, here he was, sat on a coach behind Jeff and Nick, trying not to get jealous when they freely showed signs of affection in public. It was common knowledge now that the pair was dating. They supposedly had talked it through after the incident in the choir room, and Jeff had told Nick that he did want to be with him really, that he did love him. Now they were together and Kurt found it hard not to get annoyed and snap at them when they were overly mushy in public. He rolled his eyes as Nick leaned over to kiss Jeff again, and turned his head, staring out of the window. After a few minutes he pulled his ipod out and started playing the play list he had made of the Christmas songs they would be singing in an attempt to help him memorize the lyrics better.<p>

When they finally arrived, he lagged behind the rest of the over excitable boys as they headed to their hotel rooms, dragging his wheely bag behind him. He noticed Blaine walking toward the front of the pack of suitcase dragging boys with Wes, David and Thad walking a little ahead of them. As he watched Blaine, the other boy said something to his friends and turned, dropping his bag and jogging back towards the coach and Kurt. The other boys looked after him for a second, but then Thad threw Blaine's bag over his free shoulder and started talking again. Kurt heard distant laughter as they entered the hotel room.

"Wait here." Blaine said as he jogged past Kurt. He went in the coach, and Kurt saw him walk along the aisle before ducking down and becoming invisible. Kurt assumed he was looking for something under the seat. Or perhaps it was just a ruse to fool the other boys? Who the hell knew anymore? Not Kurt, that was for sure. Kurt rolled his eyes, shifting his weight onto his other leg as he waited obediently for Blaine. The other boy emerged a few minutes later, shaking his head.

"What were you looking for?" Kurt called. "Did you not find it?" Blaine walked over quickly.

"Nothing. I told the boys I thought I had left my phone on the coach. But," He reached into the outside pocket of his blazer; "It was just in my pocket the whole time." He winked conspiratorially at Kurt, who rolled his eyes again, sighing. "Hey, what's up? I could tell something was up on the coach.." Blaine said, reaching out to touch Kurt's arm lightly. "You aren't feeling sick, are you?"

"I…" Kurt let out a long, heavy breath. "I just… Its nothing." He said lamely.

"No. No there is something. Come on, Kurt. You can tell me. I swear. I won't tell anyone. Is it your mom again? That Kartosky kid again?" Blaine said, taking Kurt's shoulders in his hands and forcing Kurt to look at him.

"No. Its not my mom, or Ka_r_o_f_sky." Kurt said, getting more and more irritable by the second.

"So what is it then? Has one of the boys been pushing you around? Because if they have, I can have them seen too." A hard glint came over Blaine's eyes.

"NO! I don't need you to 'see to' anyone!" Kurt snapped, shrugging Blaine off him.

"Well what the hell is it then, Kurt, you aren't giving me any clues!" Blaine almost snarled back.

"Its YOU." Kurt yelled, cracking completely. "You know what, I AM SICK. Sick of you and all your DAMN secrecy! I've had enough of it! I'm sick of not being able to hold your hand in public, I'm sick of wondering whether it's Ok for me to kiss you again! I'm sick of acting like I hate you when really I think I'm falling in love with you! I'm sick of being confused! I'm sick, Blaine, sick and tired." Blaine's mouth had dropped open, and Kurt's worked silently, realizing what he had just said.

"Kurt, I-" Blaine started, but before he could properly form a sentence, Kurt had rushed away, tears streaming. Silently, Blaine picked up Kurt's suitcase from where he had left it, and carried it by the short handle up to the hotel and to the room where he was staying. Staying with Kurt. For a whole weekend. Blaine dropped Kurt's case on one of the beds and slumped on the other, where Thad had deposited his own bag. He dropped his head into his hands.

_What the hell was he going to do?_

* * *

><p>Blaine awoke the next morning to find a Kurt shaped lump under the covers of the bed next to him. He let out a sigh of relief. It had been Friday night when they arrived, and by the time he had fallen asleep it had been almost one in the morning and Kurt had not been back. The other boy must have snuck in whilst he was asleep. Blaine understands Kurt's frustration. Really he does. But… He can't. He just can't. He's always had an issue with opening up, with letting himself be vulnerable. Here, he is the protector, the leader, and the strong one that takes all the risks for the rest of the group. Other people rely on him here. And he likes that.<p>

It is far better to let other people rely on him, to let other people believe this web of lies he has built around himself than to let people in. It was hard enough letting Kurt in, even just that little bit. That little bit to see the real Blaine underneath. The Blaine he used to be. Before all this. Before the lies, the constant, non-stop lies. The lies he has told so much they almost become reality. This fake, tough guy persona. The one that makes everyone respect him, look up to him, listen to him.

Seeing Kurt… Seeing that Kurt was liked for who he was, even here, where the kids are pretty rough and tumble, where they could beat you up whenever. Blaine knows because he has been in plenty of fights. But no one picked a fight with him. He picked a fight with them. Someone looked at him funny, he would turn up with hulking David and wiry, black-belt-in-karate Wes behind him, and they would hold him down whilst he beat the kid. Sometimes the kid had back up, and it would turn into a full-blown fistfight. No one tattled though. Fights took place in the few pockets of surveillance free space, or when they were out on the streets and had managed to get out without a warden.

He didn't like doing it. He didn't like being a jerk, tearing people down, having short fiery relationships. But it was just who he was now. It was so easy to switch into bad boy mode. He sighed, shaking his head. As he did, Kurt rolled over, opening his eyes ever so slightly. When he caught Blaine looking, he quickly rolled over and leaped out of bed, running to the bathroom and slamming the door. After a few moments, Blaine heard the shower turn on. He sighed, and combed his fingers through his rumpled hair before pulling on his jeans and his black maroon 5 t-shirt. Then he went down to the breakfast room, finding most of the other Warblers already having breakfast. It was ten o' clock, and the boys are due to leave for rehearsals in three quarters of an hour. Four Wardens were sat on a table on their own, watching the laughing boys warily as if they are bombs that might explode at any second. He groaned and grabbed a bowl of frosties and some milk from the buffet table, taking it over to sit next to Wes.

"Hey, Blaaaaiiine." Wes said, drawing out the middle two letters in a way, which Blaine knew, means Wes wanted to ask him something.

"What do you want, Wes?" He snapped. All this shit with Kurt had put him in a terrible mood.

"Where's your roommate, Blaine? Recovering from the _wild _night you had together?" Wes giggled, and the other boys laughed.

"Shut it, Hughes." Blaine growled, and Wes held up his hands in surrender.

"Whoa, man, did you not get enough sleep or something?" He said, attracting another flurry of winks and laughs.

"All of you, shut the hell up!" Blaine hissed, noticing the wardens looking his way. "Nothing, and I repeat, NOTHING is going on with me and Kurt. Absolutely not a fucking thing. So shut your mouths about it. I've had enough of you trying to set us up!" with that, he continued to eat his frosties in a stony silence. Kurt appeared a few minutes later, grabbed a bowl of muesli and a glass of orange juice and started up a conversation with Nick and Jeff, acting as if he couldn't even see Blaine.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the weekend, the boys didn't talk. They didn't talk all through rehearsal, they didn't talk on Sunday when they were watching the other performances and warming up their voices. All through the Warbler's group performances of "All I Want For Christmas Is You" and "Jingle bell rock" they didn't look, even when they were getting ready for their duet of Baby It's Cold Outside. And then it started, and Kurt was being so coy it almost didn't seem as if he liked Blaine at all, to Blaine grabbed his hand, pulling him into a dance. At this, Kurt finally smiled, and Blaine saw his resolve crack a little. Blaine pulled him around the stage in a waltz, and they finished the song to loud applause. Kurt pulled away, bowing, gesturing to Blaine, who bowed too.<p>

Blaine couldn't help but stare at the other boy's face. His eyes were lit up with excitement and happiness, and he was grinning wider than Blaine had ever seen him grin before. He made a spur of the moment decision.

As the curtain dropped, signalling the end of the Warbler's performance and their imminent exit from the stage, Blaine leaned a little closer to Kurt.

"I'm glad I got you to sing this with me." He murmured, and then he leaned in and caught Kurt's lips with his own.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeaaah. Short chapter is short. SOWWY. As I said, this is just setting up for next chapter. I'll just say this: Hello Blangst. This is where Blaine's back story begins to come to light. And it is most definitely not all sweetness and light. **

**Reviews and shtuff is ALWAYS ALWAYS ALWAYS loved more than spoilers on tumblr! Go follow me on tumblr as well if you haven't already! (nowimfeelingsoflylikeadcriss dot tumblr dot com) **

**MUCH LOVAGE TO YOU ALL! (also: it is like nearly 3 am here and I have yet to sleep because of the new promo on tumblr. Seriously, you guys must check it out. I am literally dying RN. I won't give too much away but seriously, my life is going to be one massive flail for the next three weeks. GOD WHY MUST IT BE SO LONG) **

**Ahem. Anyhoo. Bai. **

**Ellie xxx**

**Update: 5/9/11**

**I'm not gonna be getting a chapter up tonight guys :( Sorry :( With school coming up, I'm afraid the updates are gonna be less regular. I'm just gonna say I'll have atleast one up a week, so you can expect one by sunday at the very latest, but not on a specific day. I promise I will keep updating. I just have a spot of writers block atm. What do you guys want to see? Tell me in the reviews :D **

**Loves,**

**E xx**


	10. Two Very Different Christmases

**A/N: Hello! Welcome, one and all! **

**I want to start off by apologizing for the extreme lateness of this chapter. I had a spot of writers block, but all is fine now. It wasn't helped, of course, by school restarting.. Thats always fun. Anyway, I want to say from now on chapters might be a bit more irregular, they won't be up on a specific day, but I will definitely strive to get one up a week, but I may have a problem, seeing as i have to juggle writing with school work now. But I'll try, don't you worry!**

**I want to say a MASSIVE thanks to my awesome internet buddy, Backwardsmuffin. It is all thanks to her that this chapter is up at all. She helped me out of my rut! You guys all better go read her stories, As The Camera Flashes and Lessons Unlearned! Leave her loads of reviews for me! **

**Anyway, on with the chapter. **

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed as he packed his bags. He couldn't believe it. Christmas break was here already. He had almost been at Dalton for two months. It had been almost a fortnight since the Christmas Extravaganza. Since he and Blaine had fought. Since Blaine had unexpectedly planted one on him, right in front of all the Warblers. He remembered the events following the kiss with a smirk.<p>

* * *

><p><em>As the song ended, Blaine leaned in and caught his lips in a soft kiss. Kurt<em> _leaned into the touch, reaching up and wrapping his arms tight around Blaine's neck. He had missed the feel of the other boy's lips on his own. After a few minutes, Blaine pulled away, blushing slightly. The rest of the Warblers wooped and cheered, Jeff and Nick cat calling, and David giving a loud, shrill wolf-whistle. _

"_It worked! Our plan worked!" Jeff cried, high-fiving Nick. _

"_Guys, we kinda have to get off stage now…"Trent said, smirking. _

"_Yeah. Warblers, we're moving out!" Thad called, taking on the leadership role and beginning the trail of boys moving of the stage. Eventually, the rest of the Warblers trickled off after him, Kurt and Blaine bringing up the rear in absolute silence. Kurt could feel his cheeks burning, and he was pretty sure he could see Blaine biting his lip self-consciously in the corner of his vision. _

_Kurt still hadn't quite got to grips with what had just happened. Had Blaine really just kissed him in front of all the Warblers? Was this going to mean he didn't have to pretend to hate Blaine any more? Did this public display of affection mean Blaine wanted them to go out properly? Kurt frowned, reaching up a hand to rub his temple lightly. God, Blaine just got more confusing as time went on, didn't he? _

_After they had performed, the Warblers headed straight back to the hotel and began to pack their bags. They had an hour to pack their stuff and relax a little before they piled back onto the coach for the long journey back to Dalton, ready for school again the next morning. Kurt followed Blaine down the hall to their hotel room. He had yet to be able to make a single word come out of his lips. He couldn't get the feel of Blaine's lips - soft and warm on his – out of his head. Blaine opened the door and stood aside, motioning for Kurt to go in first. He did, smiling faintly at the shorter boy. Blaine walked in after him, shutting the door. Kurt began to pack his things, chewing his lip nervously. _

"_Sorry!" Blaine blurted after a few minutes. _

"_What?" Kurt asked, furrowing his brow. _

"_Sorry!" Blaine repeated. _

"_Yes, I heard you the first time. I mean, what are you saying sorry for?" Kurt asked, turning to where Blaine was standing by his bed, looking at his feet, as he always did in these situations. _

"_For being a douche. For snapping at you. For kissing you on stage." Blaine's cheeks coloured a little and he moved away, picking up his pyjama pants from the floor and folding them, avoiding Kurt's gaze. _

"_Blaine.. Its fine. I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. Anyway, you kinda gave me one of my wishes just then." Kurt said with a small smile. _

"_What do you mean?" Blaine asked, frowning slightly, his thick eyebrows threatening to mash together. _

"_The Warblers know about us now.. But don't worry. Let them think they got us together. It should placate them for a while." Kurt grinned. _

_"So… Are we good again?" Blaine asked in a small voice. _

"_Yes. Yes we are." Kurt said, walking over and wrapping his arms around Blaine in a tight hug. Blaine smiled, relaxing into the hug and letting his arms go around Kurt's waist with a sigh. All was well again._

* * *

><p>Kurt gave a small sigh at the memory. He had been meaning to talk to Blaine ever since, about their relationship, and what exactly was going to happen next, but as soon as they had gotten back to the school that night all the Warblers had collapsed into bed, and the very next morning, everyone had begun to stress about exams, and before Kurt knew it, two weeks had passed, and he and Blaine had not been alone once since that afternoon in the hotel room. Now here he was, packing his bag to go home for Christmas. He missed Blaine more than he liked to admit. He missed talking with him, laughing with him, but most of all, just spending time with him. He hated how these stupid exams had driven a wedge between them.<p>

He put the final thing that he needed into his suitcase and zipped it up with sigh. He had better get going if he wanted to make it back to Lima before it got too dark. He heaved a long sigh, and was just about to pick up his bags and get going when there was a knocking sound. He went to the door, his heart pounding.

_Surely it couldn't be… No. _He chastised himself for even getting his hopes up the teensiest bit. _It wouldn't be him. _He pulled open the door, and his heart stopped. Blaine stood there in a pair of black jeans and thick, deep red woollen jumper, his hair curling beautifully.

"Hey." He said, smiling at Kurt.

"H-hi." Kurt stammered. His pulse was racing, and he was pretty sure he was bright pink.

"Can we talk?" Blaine asked quietly.

"Um, sure. Uh, come in, I guess…" Kurt said, stepping aside. Blaine smiled, walking in and going to sit on the edge of Kurt's bed. Kurt hurriedly shut the door behind him. Blaine patted the spot next to him.

"Come sit." He said, half smiling. Kurt saw a little nervousness flash through his eyes. He frowned slightly, but went to sit next to the other boy nonetheless. "I… I just want to start off by saying sorry. I should have talked to you sooner than this. But, y'know, what with finals and stuff.. I was busy. And… I guess I was scared too. But.. I couldn't leave for break without talking to you about this." Blaine said, playing with his hands in his lap.

"About what?" Kurt almost whispered.

"Us. I.. I mean, you and me. I'm sorry, Kurt. I really am. I.. I've been a total jerk to you these last few months. I've forced you into being with me. I've pushed you too far. I've insulted you and fought with you countless times. I've acted as though I didn't need you and as if I was ashamed of you. But I see the error of my ways now. Which is why I want to ask you a massive favour. I want to ask you to put all the stuff that has happened behind us. Let me turn over a new leaf. I like you, Kurt. A lot. I know I've acted like I don't in the past but.. I really, really do. I… I think I'm falling for you too. Which is why I want us to start over. Let me take you on a date after the holidays. A proper date. We'll do all the cheesy first date things. We'll hold hands. We'll see a corny rom-com, and I'll pretend to yawn so I can put my arm around you. We'll go out for dinner at Breadstix. Hell, I'll even pay, just like a gentleman should on the first date. And then, maybe.. I don't know, maybe you can forgive all my mistakes and be my boyfriend. For real this time." Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes, the hazel meeting the glasz.

"I… Of course, Blaine." Kurt breathed, returning Blaine's gaze steadily. Blaine broke into a grin, throwing his arms about Kurt's neck. Kurt hugged him back tightly. After a few moments, Blaine broke away. "You should get going. It's a long drive back to Lima."

"I… Yeah. I-I.. I guess.. I'll see you in two weeks." Kurt said quietly, suddenly feeling rather emotional.

"Yeah. I'll miss you." Blaine said with a small, forced-looking smile.

"I'll miss you too." Kurt said, and with that, he leaned in and kissed Blaine lightly on the lips. Just a peck. Then he picked up his bags and walked away.

* * *

><p>Kurt took a deep, trembling breath as he parked his car in front of his house. He was home. After two months of being away, he was finally back to stay, even if it was just for two weeks. He smiled faintly to himself. Just as he began to open the door, the front door of the house flew open and Finn charged out. The tall boy ripped open the car door and lifted Kurt up, enveloping him in a massive bear hug.<p>

"Little brother!" He cried, his arms in a vice grip around Kurt's chest. Kurt struggled, his toes barely brushing the ground.

"Not-your-little-brother!" Kurt gasped. "Put-me-DOWN!"

"It's good to see you, little bro!" Finn grinned after another minute, setting Kurt back on his feet." Kurt heaved a sigh.

"Okay, first off, I'm not your little brother. I'm a month older than you in actual fact." Kurt said once he had regained his breath.

"Whatever. You're shorter than me, so you're little brother." Finn said with a lopsided grin. "Where're your bags? Shall I get them for you? You're just in time for dinner! Mom's making lasagne. Its gonna be AWESOME!"

"Alright, alright, Finn, slow down. My bags are in the trunk, duh. You didn't leave me time to get them out. You practically wrenched me out of the car…" Kurt said, rolling his eyes. "And no, I'm perfectly capable of carrying my own bags. I'm not a girl, you know."

"Oh, uh, right, sure." Finn said, his cheeks reddening a little. Kurt just smiled a little, walking around the car and grabbing both his messenger bag and his big suitcase. He walked up to the house, Finn falling into step next to him. He reached the porch, when his dad walked out, a massive grin painted all over his face.

"There's my boy!" Burt said, smiling that same old smile. Kurt dropped his bags and ran to his father's arms, burying his face in his neck and just inhaling the scent that was inherently Burt. The motor oil, cologne smell, mixed with a little car leather and detergent. The scent that had practically been his childhood after his mother died. The smell that had always comforted him, no matter what. He hadn't realized how much he had missed his father until that point.

"Dad.." He murmured. Tears brimmed in his eyes, threatening to overflow at any moment.

"I missed you, kiddo." His dad said softly. That was it. Kurt let out a strangled sob, the tears falling unchecked down his cheeks. His dad grabbed him by the shoulders, holding him at arms length. Then gently, he thumbed away a tear. "What's wrong, son?"

"I.. I just.. I really missed you, is all." Kurt sniffed, wiping the lasts of his tears away and hugging his father again.

"I think we all missed you, Kurt." Came a familiar voice from the doorway. Kurt pulled away from his father's embrace, and saw his stepmother standing there, smiling at him, her green eyes twinkling.

"Carole!" He cried, wrapping his stepmother in a warm hug.

"Kurt, my dear. Come on in. Finn, can you take Kurt's bags to his room. Dinner is almost ready!" She said, taking Kurt's arm.

"But, mom! I-" Finn started to protest.

"No, Finn. It'll take you five seconds. I'll give you the biggest portion of lasagne if you-" Finn had already taken Kurt's bags and hurtled into the house at the first mention of food. Carole and Kurt shared an incredulous look, and they laughed. "Now, Kurt. Your father and I have been invited to a party on New Year's eve, and I was hoping you could maybe help me with an outfit?"

"Fashion emergency? Oh I am so there. Gosh, you would not believe my lack of fashion in the last few months. We practically wear our uniforms twenty-four seven at Dalton!" Kurt said with a groan. "I'll help you right after dinner."

The pair walked into the house and down the hallway to the kitchen, Burt following. All Kurt could think about was how nice it felt to be home once more.

* * *

><p>Before Kurt knew it, it was Christmas Eve. He and Finn were heading to Mr. Schue's house, to have a party and meet up with the rest of the New Directions. Finn said it was because none of the kids in glee club wanted Mr. Schue to be alone on Christmas, but all of them were busy on the actual day with their families, so Finn had rallied them all and they had decided to spend Christmas Eve with their teacher. Earlier in the week, the brothers had been out and bought gifts for him, (Kurt had picked out a new vest for the man and given Finn a matching tie to give him.)<p>

They arrived at just past seven o clock, and knocked on the door several times. It was only a few moments before it was answered and Kurt was thrown off his feet by Mercedes giving him the biggest hug he had ever been given in his life.

"White boyyyy!" She squealed. "I missed you so much, Kurt!"

"I missed you too, 'Cedes." Kurt smiled, gently shrugging off her arms. They walked to the living room, Finn lurking awkwardly behind them. Kurt knew he would be feeling nervous, seeing as Rachel would be at the party, and the couple had officially split up the week before school ended. Finn had told Kurt all about it. How Rachel had found out about him sleeping with Santana, and how she had retaliated by making out with Puck. Finn had been fuming just telling the story. Kurt could tell there was going to be a hell of a lot of tension at the party.

As soon as the threesome entered the living room, the crowd of teenagers that had already assembled broke into noise. Cries of "Kurt!" and "We missed you, Kurt!" came from all around. Tina, Rachel, Brittany, Quinn and even Santana hugged Kurt, he was fist bumped by Puck, Lauren and Artie, and received friendly nods and waves from Mike and Sam. When Mr. Schue entered the room later, with glasses of coke and mince pies for all the teens, he too cried Kurt's name, and gave the boy a warm hug.

Kurt flopped on the couch, Brittany (Who had taken his hand and not dropped it when she had hugged him) on one side and Mercedes on the other side. Tina sat infront of them on a pouffe.

"Alright. You guys have to fill me in on everything that's been happening these past few weeks. I need gossip! Boys are no fun, its all sport, and girls. Where is a boy meant to get his daily gossip fill?" He said with a small laugh. The girls spent the next fifteen minutes filling him on all the inner workings of Mckinley's student body, all the new couples, the break ups, focusing especially on the gory details of the break up of "Finchel" as they put it. When they finished, Mercedes looked at him expectantly.

"Now, Kurt. Tell us about that hunk of a guy you were getting all over at the party last month. What exactly is going on there?" Mercedes said. Tina leant forward, her eyes sparkling expectantly, and even Brittany climbed back onto the couch from where she had been curled on Artie's lap, making out with him.

"Yeah Hummel, spill it." Santana said, walking over and perching on the arm of the couch next to Brittany. "I looked through those pictures I took at the party again the other day, and you two were practically doing the dirty right there in the corner of your kitchen…" Kurt felt his cheeks begin to burn.

"Um, that's Blaine. Uhh… What's going on between us.. Uh.. well, its kinda hard to explain." Kurt mumbled haltingly.

"Complicated in what way? Oh shit, is he actually straight or something? Actually, if he is, can you set me up with him? He was a fine hunk of a man." Santana smirked.

"No, no! He's definitely gay, but, well.. Uh, at first I thought he was just kind of a player, like he wasn't really into me, he just wanted someone to make out with… But then we got into a fight, and when he apologized… it was like he was a totally different person, you know? But even then, he kinda acted weird around me when he was with his friends. I mean, it was like he was a totally different person. So I yelled at him about it. And then we sang a duet at the Christmas Extravaganza in Columbia.. And he kissed me. Onstage. In front of all the Warblers. And now… I don't know. After the kiss we made up, and on the last day of school… I… He uh, he kinda.. Asked me out.. Officially." Kurt finished with a gulp. Most of the girls looked fairly confused, but Mercedes gave a squeal of happiness.

"Does that mean my white boy is going to have a proper boyfriend?" She asked, with a grin.

"I.. Uh, I guess.." Kurt said, smiling back at her.

"Oh my god!" She said, pulling him into a hug. Just then, Mr Schue stood up and said:

"Alright everyone. I think its time for some Karaoke!" Everyone laughed, and gathered around the t.v. The rest of the night was spent singing and dancing, laughing and joking. When Finn and Kurt finally left, it was around eleven. Most of the partygoers were leaving so they could get home to get ready for midnight mass, but the brothers were just going to go straight to bed. When they arrived home, Kurt flopped straight into his bed. Aside from the fact that Finn had whined about Rachel the whole car journey home, it had been an amazing night.

The next day was truly magical. He woke up to a blanket of snow, and a pile of presents at the foot of his bed. He gathered them into his arms and carried them down the stairs. He found Finn already wolfing down a full breakfast, bacon, eggs, fried mushrooms and toast, his dad beside him tucking in to the same thing. For once, Kurt didn't chastise his dad for the amount of cholesterol that was in the small meal. Hey, it was Christmas. Why not let go a little. While he ate his muesli, he sent Blaine a text.

Merry Christmas! Hope you're having a good day! Can't wait to see you after the break! K xxx

Next was present opening. Much to his surprise, he actually got a lot of the things he wanted, including the CD of the Wicked soundtrack, the DVD of RENT, a new scarf, several new shirts and a new pair of skinny jeans that he had been lusting after for months, along with a year's subscription to Vogue. Finn was happy with the CD of classic rock hits that Kurt gave him, and Carole was delighted with the new earrings and necklace Kurt had bought her. His dad, however, nearly jumped for joy when he saw the Buckeyes season ticket Kurt had got him.

Then he helped Carole prepare the Christmas dinner, the first proper one he had had since his mom died. He spent the afternoon 'watching' the football with his Dad and Finn, the latest edition of vogue on his lap. After the game, Finn managed to coax Kurt into having a snowball fight in the backyard. What he didn't expect was Kurt's incredible aim. Both boys came in soaked to the bone, but laughing heartily. Kurt fell into bed after a long shower, not once thinking how strange it was that Blaine hadn't replied to his text message all day.

Miles away, Blaine Anderson was having a very different experience. It had all started the previous night, at his father's annual Christmas Eve social function.

Blaine sighed as he surveyed the dozens of people crowded into his family's lavish home. Judging by the size of the house, you would think a family of at least five lived there, but in truth, it was just Steven Anderson, his wife Julia, and their only son. Him. And most of the time, he wasn't even home. He didn't understand why they needed such a large house. He supposed his father had bought it simply because he could. Because he had the money. His father was the local Member of Parliament, so he had always earned a fair bit. But then three years ago, Blaine's grandfather had died, leaving a massive sum of money to his son. The family had suddenly had a massive house, a butler, and two lavish cars. Blaine knew one thing for certain: his father liked to show off.

He liked to show off his massive house, with its impeccably clean rooms, and its expensive furnishings. He loved to show off his expensive cars, and brag about how fast they could go. He liked to tell stories about his job. He took pride in showing off his pretty Filipino wife. Which made Blaine wonder why he was there. Surely he was nothing to show off. He was going to a reform school, and what's more, he was gay. His father had never exactly been accepting of his only son's sexuality.

But no, his father had insisted that he be there. Up until now, Blaine had always been told to stay out of the way at his father's parties. Usually he was carted off to a friend's house to stay the night, or told to stay in his room and make as little noise as possible. But this year his father wanted him front and centre. He was to socialize with guests, exchange pleasantries and make small talk. He had been dreading the evening all week, and now it was here; it was just as bad as he thought it would be.

He was just standing about awkwardly, looking out of place in his best black slacks and navy shirt, his curls sticking up wildly. It was half an hour in, and he had yet to talk to a guest. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and texted Kurt.

**Hey. How's your holiday going? Hope its better than mine. Stuck at my dad's boring party. What you up to? B xxx**

The reply came back after a few minutes.

**I'm having a party with all my friends from my old school. We're having a karaoke session at the moment. It's awesome! Aw, it sucks that you're stuck there. Wish you were here! K xx**

Blaine let out a heavy sigh.

**Yeah. Wish I was too.. B xxx**

He sent back. Just as he pocketed his phone he saw his mother charging over.

"Blaine!" She hissed. "Go and talk to some guests! Don't just stand there and text!"

"I don't know what to say! I can't just walk up to them!" He hissed back, scowling at her.

"Yes, you can. Go!" She shoved him in the direction of a middle-aged woman who was standing on her own. The woman saw him approaching and smiled. Suppressing a groan, Blaine walked over.

"Good evening. I'm Blaine." He said, putting on his best polite voice.

"Ah, yes, Julia's son. How are you?" The woman said with a smile. "I'm Adriana Cole. Your mother's friend."

"I'm fine thank you. And you?" Blaine said, tapping his foot against the floor, glancing about for a way to escape.

"I am excellent, thank you. So, Blaine, do you have a girlfriend?" She asked with a pleasant smile. Blaine frowned.

"Um, no. Actually, I'm gay." He said bluntly. The woman's eyebrows shot up, and her mouth formed a little 'o' of surprise for a second, but she quickly regained her composure.

"Oh, right, so do you have a boyfriend at your private school?" She tried.

"Private school?" Blaine asked. A suspicion was beginning to grow in his head. He was beginning to get annoyed.

"Yes, that private school you go to in Ohio! Dalton, isn't it called?" Adriana said, giving him a confused smile.

"Um, no. Its not a private school. It's the Dalton Academy reform school for boys. Who told you it was a private school?" Blaine's suspicion was growing even further, and as it grew, his anger grew with it.

"Oh, your father-" Blaine didn't hear the rest. He stormed away without so much as an excuse me. He threw open the front door and went out into the drive. He clenched his fists so hard that his nails dug into his palms. He wanted to punch someone. He charged across the lawn. He only made it a few steps before he heard someone come out of the door, slamming it behind them. He whirled around. His father stood in front of him, in his black suit, positively fuming.

"Where on earth do you think you're going, young man?" He yelled.

"ANYWHERE! Anywhere away from you! I've had enough, dad. I've had enough of you lying. I've had enough of pretending to be the perfect son! We both know I'm not what you wanted in a son. Get over it already. I am the way I am. Stop pretending I'm not!" Blaine yelled back.

"So you want me to tell all my friends, all my colleagues that my son is a fag? And to top it all off that he's a delinquent too? That would look good, wouldn't it?" His father spat back.

"You are such a selfish git!" Blaine snarled. His father was in front of him in a second, grabbing a fistful of Blaine's shirt and bringing the short boy up to face level with him.

"Don't. You. DARE. Talk to me like that." He growled. He threw Blaine down on the floor and began to walk away.

"I'll talk to you however I want, you homophobic bastard!" Blaine shouted, struggling to his feet. Before he knew what was happening, a fist was connecting with his jaw. He tried to fight back, but his father was too fast, too strong. He twisted Blaine's arm behind his head, and he was sure he heard a pop as agonizing pain shot through his arm. His father punched him in the stomach, and he toppled. After giving him a good kick in the ribs, Blaine's father walked away, leaving his only son bruised and bleeding in the dirt.

It was only half an hour later, when a passerby heard Blaine's anguished sobs of pain, that someone helped him. He drifted in and out of consciousness as he was lifted into a pair of strong arms and deposited on the back seat of a car. He regained awareness as he was carried through a large white hall. He was set gently on the seats of two hard plastic chairs. Not gently enough, it seemed. Pain shot through his head and his shoulder, and the darkness consumed him.

He would awaken in a strange room, in an uncomfortable bed, his arm strapped to his chest and his head bandaged. He would spend Christmas day in hospital.

Yes, Blaine's Christmas was very different to Kurt's.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And the plot thickens... Opinions? I just want to say: Unfortunately, this is only the beginning of the angst for our poor little Blainey. But we all know, Kurtsie will be there to help him out! :DDD**

**As always, concrit is appreciated! I hope I made up for the lateness with the length ;D **

**Reviews make Blainers get better faster :DD **

**Less than three all you guise!**

**Ellie xx**


	11. The Aftermath The Truth Comes Out

**A/N: Okay, first off, I want to apologize profusely for the extreme lateness of this chapter. I had just a tad of writers block (again) and that coupled with school work and the new episode that came out on tuesday... meant I didn't get this finished until just now. And even now, i wanted this to be much longer, but I'm happy with the way it came out. **

**On to other, more important things. Namely: THE PURPLE PIANO PROJECT. WARNING, SPOILERS AHEAD. SKIP OVER IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN TPPP.**

**Ohmygod. TPPP is actually like my new favorite episode. Sure, we didn't get the second Kliss we were promised, but still. We got Wemma kiss, adorkable Finchel, Dianna somehow managing to rock pink hair and goth clothes, THAT FREAKING ADORKABLE LIMABEAN SCENE, Sue getting 'glitter bombed', the awesomeness that is Sugar Motta, all the amazing songs, THE FREAKING BLAINE TRANSFER SCENE OHMYGAH, Its Not Unusual... God his dancing was adorkable, and finally, the Klaine choir room background moments we have been lusting after all summer. AND ITS ONLY THE FIRST FREAKING EPISODE. I am going to love this season, I can tell already. Especially (major spoiler ahead) if the rumor I have heard about Burt running for congress is true. I saw someone who had made a picture of a Burt Hummel campaign sign thing, and the slogan was "Because People Matter". I fell in love with it instantly. :L**

**Anyway, long, rambly authors note over. On with the chapter. **

**Oh and thanks to BackwardsMuffin for being awesome, as always :D Go check her out :D**

* * *

><p>Before Kurt knew what was happening it was time to go back to school, and he was pulling up in the Dalton Parking lot, his heart thumping with the anticipation of seeing Blaine. It didn't help that he had found <em>the <em>most perfect gift ever for the other boy whilst trawling charity shops for vintage pieces with Mercedes the other week. It had been half-hidden behind a hideous brown dress, but he had caught a flash of blue in the corner of his eye and been drawn to it. He had pulled it out and found the most gorgeous, beat-up navy blue leather jacket. The back had been a bit scratched up, but an idea had instantly popped into Kurt's head as to what to do about that. Now the jacket was folded and wrapped at the top of his suitcase, and his pulse quickened at the simple thought of it. He just knew Blaine was going to love it.

He grinned, climbing out of his car. He could see Nick getting out of his car on the other side of the lot, and Jeff standing by the door to the dorms. Wes and David stood, locked in what looked like serious conversation by Wes's red convertible. Kurt couldn't see Blaine's black convertible anywhere. He frowned slightly, before going to grab his bags and walking briskly toward the dorms. He would ask Nick and Jeff if they had seen Blaine, then he would check the shorter boy's room. When he reached the blonde boy, he was sharing a heated kiss with his boyfriend. Kurt cleared his throat loudly, rolling his eyes.

The boys broke apart slowly, grinning stupidly at him.

"Hey, Kurt! Good Christmas?" Jeff asked, flicking his fringe out of his eyes.

"Hey, Jeff, Nick. Yeah, great, you? Have you guys seen Blaine?" Kurt said quickly. The two boys shared a look. Kurt tried to ignore the growing sense of unease in the pit of his stomach.

"Uh, Kurt, I think you need to talk to Wes and David. They.. They'll, uh, tell you about, um, Blaine." Jeff said haltingly. With that, he grabbed his boyfriend's hand and raced away. Kurt gulped. He resolved that he would take his bag up to his room, and then seek out Blaine's two friends. He made his way up the stairs to the Junior floor, passing several couples reuniting after the break. He fervently wished that that would be him and Blaine soon. He reached his room, smiling slightly to himself as he looked around the familiar room, with its neatly made bed, picture-dotted corkboard and the door to the half-bath ajar. He dumped his suitcase on the bed and hurried back down the stairs to the parking lot. When he emerged through the double doors once more, he saw Wes and David in exactly the same position they had been in ten or so minutes ago. They still looked deep in conversation. He frowned, and made his way over.

"Hey, Wes, David. You guys seen Blaine?" He called as he approached. The heads of both boys snapped around and their gazes locked on them. They both took on identical rabbit-in-headlights looks. Kurt would have laughed in any other situation. But in this one, the sense of foreboding in his gut just swelled. "What? Where is he, guys? Has something happened to him?"

"Er… In a word, yes." David said slowly.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Kurt asked, his pulse racing, gulping down air as fast as he could.

"Blaine… Blaine's in hospital, Kurt. He was transferred to Westerville Hospital just last night." David said, his face looking more serious than Kurt had ever seen it. Kurt's mouth fell open and his lips worked silently.

"I guess you're wondering what happened to him, huh?" Wes said quietly. Kurt nodded, still mute.

"He, uh… He, encountered a little... homophobia." David started haltingly. Wes snorted.

"A little?" He muttered. David elbowed him, and he shut up.

"Yeah. He... He got a little... Roughed up."

"Oh god. Poor Blaine. When can I see him? When will he be back in school?" Kurt whispered, a tear sliding down his cheek.

"They're thinking he'll be ready to be released tomorrow afternoon. But, um, we saw him right before we came here, and he asked us to send you to him when we saw him. Don't worry, you're on the list of people allowed to see him. Significant other, and all." Kurt couldn't help the little flush that coloured his cheeks. David smiled faintly.

"So are you going to go or what?" Wes said.

"Oh! Right! Yes. I just.. I need to get something first." Kurt said quickly, and with that, he turned on heel, running up the stairs for the third time in the span of twenty minutes.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Kurt was walking into the Westerville St. William Memorial Hospital, his messenger bag banging against his hip. He strode straight towards the front desk, where a pretty blonde nurse sat, filing her nails.<p>

"Excuse me, I'm here to see Blaine Anderson?" He said loudly. The nurse fixed him with a forced smile and said in a sickly sweet tone:

"Of course, my dear. Name please?"

"Kurt Hummel." He responded instantly.

"And is this the Blaine Anderson who was transferred last night?" She inquired.

"Yes, I think so." Kurt frowned slightly, thinking back to his conversation with Wes and David.

"Alright. You can go see him. He's in room 130A." She rattled off a long list of directions that Kurt half-absorbed, and then went back to her nails, not giving him a second glance. He gave an exasperated sigh, but none the less, set off in search of Blaine's room.

It was not until a good fifteen minutes later that he finally skidded to a halt in front of room 130A. He stopped for a moment, taking a few seconds to catch his breath and smooth his perfectly coiffed hair, then he opened the door quietly, poking his head in, wondering if Blaine would be asleep. But no, when his gaze found that of the curly haired boy, he was fully aware, staring at the OSU football game on the television. His gaze flickered to Kurt as he entered, and then he did a slight double take, and grabbed the remote, turning off the TV.

"Kurt!" He called softly.

"Blaine…" Kurt murmured, his eyes brimming with tears as he took in the other boy's form. His eye was blackened and swollen half-shut, his jaw was dotted with yellowing bruises, his arm was strapped to his chest and his head was heavily bandaged. Kurt could see that underneath the bandage, the other boy's beloved locks had been cropped short. He choked back a sob. "Oh, Blaine…" He repeated, walking slowly to the bed and sinking into the chair. "Oh, god, Blaine…" A tear trailed down his cheek, and Blaine reached out, thumbing it away gently.

"Don't cry, babe…" He said softly, his voice so gentle it broke Kurt's heart even further. A sob wracked his chest, and this time he couldn't force it down, it ripped through his lips, shaking his whole form as the dam broke and the full force of the sobs tore through him. Wordlessly, Blaine slid his arms around the slighter boy, tugging him gently onto the bed next to him. He sat up fully, leaning against the headboard, and pulled Kurt into a tight embrace. The other boy buried his head in Blaine's good shoulder, sobbing uncontrollably for a good ten minutes. The whole while, Blaine just sat there, stroking the other boy's back, or threading his fingers through Kurt's chestnut hair, or rubbing gentle circles on his shoulders. Eventually, Kurt composed himself enough to pull away a little, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand and sniffing delicately.

Blaine took the opportunity to lean in and capture Kurt's lips in a soft, chaste kiss. Kurt's eyes fluttered shut, and he leaned into the kiss, sighing gently. Eventually, Blaine pulled away slightly, resting his bandaged forehead against Kurt's.

"I missed you…" He murmured. He could feel the tickle of Kurt's breath against his skin as the other boy exhaled heavily.

"I missed you too, baby… So, so much…" He whispered back, leaning in and kissing Blaine gently. When he pulled away, tears were shining in his eyes again. "H…How bad is it, Blaine? I want you to tell me. How badly are you hurt?"

"I… Are you sure you want to know, babe?" Blaine asked, concern shining in his hazel eyes. Kurt almost wanted to laugh. The boy who was lying bandaged in a hospital bed was concerned about _him. _He almost felt like telling Blaine to get his priorities right. But, he didn't. Instead, he just gave Blaine a watery smile and nodded.

"I'm sure, Blaine." He said in a soft voice.

"Um, well… I uh, I have heavily bruised jaw and a black eye.. But I guess you know about that… I um, I also took a hit to the back of my head, and it caused a three inch long gash.. That had stitches. And then uh, my stomach is really badly bruised and I have three cracked ribs. Uh, and my legs had a few minor bruises, cuts and scrapes. Umm.. Yeah. That's about it, I think…" He trailed off lamely. Kurt just stared at the boy in the hospital bed before him, the tears in his eyes threatening to drip down his cheeks at any moment.

"Wh…Who…?" Kurt's voice trails off into a question, and Blaine fights the urge to grimace. He should have known this question was coming.

"Uh.. I'll tell you. But, um, you have to promise not to freak out, or cry or anything like that. I said no more tears and I meant it, baby." He said carefully, wiping at the moisture around Kurt's eyes with his fingertips.

"O-Okay." Kurt said, mentally preparing himself for the worst.

"Um, well.. Uh… All right. I'll just tell you the whole story, OK? I'll tell you everything that happened that night." Blaine said, heaving a sigh. "Ok. Where to start…

"Well, basically, on Christmas Eve, my father was throwing an extravagant Christmas party so he could show off to all his friends and boast about what a lovely house he has and how expensive all his cars are.. Anyway, normally I'm packed off to a friend's house, or told to stay in my room and not leave all night. But this year, dad wanted me to be there for some reason. I didn't know why.

"I spent the first half hour standing about awkwardly and texting you, then my mom found me with my phone out and forced me to talk to some old bat. That was when things kicked off. It turned out my father had told all his friends that not only was I straight, but also that Dalton was a private school. I soon set that straight. And then I kinda.. Stormed out." Blaine heaved another great sigh.

"A…and then what happened?" Kurt asked, his eyes wide, his gaze locked with Blaine's.

"Uh, my dad followed me out. I yelled at him. He yelled back. The rest, as they say, is history." Blaine shrugged. Kurt's eyes were wide, and his mouth had dropped open.

He had braced himself for the worst, but his vision of the worst had been nothing as bad as the reality.

"Blaine… Are you saying your _dad _did this to you?" He whispered brokenly.

"Uh… Yeah.." Blaine gulped. Suddenly Kurt's eyes flashed with rage.

"He isn't going to get away with this." He said, his mouth set into a hard line.

"No…" Blaine almost whimpered. "No.."

"We're going to go to the police, Blaine. We are going to tell them exactly what he did to you, and then he is going to go to prison for child abuse." Kurt announced firmly.

"No, no, no…" Blaine continued to whimper softly.

"What do you mean, 'no' Blaine?" Kurt asked, his tone infinitely gentler.

"No. We… We can't tell the police. I hate my dad, but I don't want him in prison. Can you imagine what it would to my mom?" Blaine said, sounding incredibly tired. He muttered something that Kurt didn't quite catch. It sounded suspiciously like "Besides, its not as if it's the first time this has happened…" Kurt was sure his heart stopped beating for a second. He reached out and grabbed Blaine's arm.

"Blaine, please don't tell me your dad has done something like this before…" He murmured. Blaine refused to meet his eyes, and Kurt felt his heart tear into pieces.

"I.. I can't. But, I swear.. Its never been this bad before…" With a jolt, Kurt realized Blaine was crying. Wordlessly, he pulled the shorter boy into a close embrace. This time it was Blaine's turn to cry on _his _shoulder. After a while, Kurt realized that Blaine was asleep in his arms. He gave a little sigh of contentment, and laid Blaine down gently down on the bed. The other boy gave a sleepy murmur and then:

"Kurt…" Blaine whispered without opening his eyes.

"Blaine? I'm here." Kurt replied, taking Blaine's hand in his own and interlacing their fingers. He squeezed ever so slightly.

"Kurt… I.. I'm sorry I won't be able t'take you out.. F.. Fer that date…" He mumbled blearily.

"Oh, Blaine, baby…" Kurt cried softly, almost in tears. "Its fine, really it is… When you're better, we'll go out, I swear.."

"P..promise?"

"I promise. Swear on my life.."

"I… Lo…Like you a whole lot, Kurt…" Blaine announced. He gave a sleepy sigh, and presently turned over and began to snore softly.

"I like you a whole lot, too, Blaine…" Kurt smiled. Just before he left, he remembered the gift he had for Blaine. He pulled it from his bag and laid it, back side up, on the chair next to Blaine's bed. His amendment was is in plain view. Across the back of the blue leather was now stitched:

**DALTON ACADEMY WARBLERS**

With a grin, Kurt turned and tiptoed out, shutting the door quietly. He would visit tomorrow when Blaine was getting ready to leave. But for now, the beautiful boy needed his rest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So guise. You have a choice for next chapter. You can have more Blangst, and he can spill more about his horrible daddy, or we can save that for a bit later and you can have an extremely fluffy valentine's day chapter. Whadda you want? You guys tell me in the reviews! :DDD Its all down to you :DDDD**

**Concrit is appreciated, like always :D**

**Reviews keep me going until we get the next Kliss :DDDD**

**lessthanthree all you guiseeee 3333**

**Ellie xxx**


End file.
